New Town, New Life
by RedQuxxnRed
Summary: Jack has moved again, his parents ensure they'll stay here. He has to make sure that he makes a good first impression or he could lead a hopeless life. With new found friends on his side and a new crush, what is in store for this regular guy? (Rating it T, just in case)
1. A New School

**Gah! This is my 1****st**** fanfiction ever and I am terrified. My mind is exploding so I'm trying to distract myself by thinking about pancakes. Pancakes are nice but so are pineapples. I'm kind of going off topic so enjoy.**

**;) (My smiley looks messed up)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and never will. (I don't get why I have to do this but other people do this and I didn't want to feel all weird and strange)**

**Jack's POV**

I **hate **mornings so much especially this morning. I have just woken up from my new bedroom in Seaford. My mum said that I'll spend the next of my high school years so I have to make a new impression.

"Ok hon. Have a nice day."

"Thanks mom"

As I walk up the stairs I see jocks, cheerleaders, nerds and any other kind of social groups in the school. Firstly I had to find the principal's office and the receptionist wasn't very helpful. I'm sure "Follow the corridor" helps.

"Well I can tell you're lost" I turned around and it was a Latino looking guy.

"Yes, is it that obvious?"

"Dude, you're standing in the middle of nowhere and-" He quickly cuts off and pulls me to the side leaving a huge empty space.

"What was-"He quickly then covered my mouth.

"Shhh. The cheerleading squad are about to walk through. It's essential unless you want to be on their bad side."

"Ok ok."

When the doors opened 3 girls first entered in. The one of the left was a brunette who wore a bow and had long straight hair, on the right was another brunette who also had long hair and the one in the middle had flowing, wavy hair.

"On the left is Grace, the right is Kelsey and in the middle is the most popular girl in Seaford, Kim."

I have to admit they were good looking, back in Seattle loads of them looked like plastic dolls. They fitted perfectly in their cheerleading outfits and no-one could take their eyes off them.

When I finally broke my gaze away I asked him "Anyway I'm Jack. You?"

"Jerry, a.k.a the swag master."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Anyway, do you mind showing me where the principal's office is?"

"Receptionist, didn't help did she?" I shook my head.

"Follow me."

After I got my schedule we both went to English class.

"Jerry. You're late, again." A short looking teacher said.

"I was just showing the new guy Jack, he needed to go to the principal's office. I couldn't leave him now, could I?"

"This time, Jerry. This time."

I took a seat next to Jerry and couldn't help but watch the Kim giggling with her friends. They kept laughing and pointing at our English teacher. I wondered what was so funny.

After watching them of what seemed like forever Jerry nudged me back to my sentences.

"Jack, could you please stop ogling at Ms Crawford and pay attention in my class."

The whole class ended up laughing and I could feel my face going super red. I glanced at Kim and she whispering stuff to Grace and Kelsey.

"I actually wasn't staring at her. I just zoned out."

"Well exuce me then."

Still, I didn't think anyone was convinced but I sort of saved myself.

*Lunch*

The cafeteria's lunch is goop, I can't even classify it as food.

"What is it?" I asked the lunch lady.

"Don't know don't care" The lunch lady said as she served the next kid.

"Yo, Jack!" Jerry called me over to a table. I walked over to the table where there was a red head who seriously looked like a nerd and an African-American chubby kid.

"Hi I'm Milton." The red head said as he held out his hand. _Wow. _I shook his hand. "I'm Jack."

"And I'm Eddie." The African-American said as he finished a falaphal ball. **(Is that how you spell it?) **

"Aren't any of you in cliques or something?"

"We have one thing in common. Karate." Eddie said.

"I love karate. I was wondering if there was a dojo in town." I said.

"Really? What belt are you?"

"A 2nd degree black belt going for my 3rd." I replied staring at my goop.

"That's exactly what we need. Rudy is going to love you!" Milton exclaimed excitedly.

I was really excited that I could soon be part of a dojo again, I didn't think Seaford had any.

"Woah, looks like Frank is trying to make a move on Kim." Jerry said.

I saw this guy with curly, light brown hair who was in tracksuits.

I felt a pang of jealously but I didn't understand. I haven't said a word to her and I'm probably only attracted to her so it's completely normal. Right?

Frank tried to be really seductive but Kim was just really creeped out. He moved in closer only for Kim to lean back and it looked she was saying "ew". Frank placed his hand on her hip and moved it further down. Kim did not look happy and her face was filled with disgust. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over.

The whole cafeteria was silent.

"Ever pull that on me again Frank and I will break your arm in 3 different places." Kim hissed. She then flicked her perfect hair then handed out pink flyers to Grace and Kelsey. Kim then walked (more like strutted like a model) to our direction. She was still in her cheerleading outfit and holding flyers.

"Hey guys." Her voice was so smooth. _Stop it Jack!_

"Err, yeah sup?" Jerry nervously said.

"Are you guys planning to go to our prep performance after school?" Her voice was so melodious.

"I was actually going to study." Milton said shyly.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and sweetly smiled, "Come on, you know you want to."

"Uh, ok." He instantly said.

"Eddie and Jerry, what about you?" Kim said tilting her head.

"OK!" They both said. She has such an effect on people. I felt really nervous; luckily she couldn't see my hands because they were really sweaty.

"Jack? Are you going to be able to make it?" I nodded very quickly.

Kim smiled and set out 4 flyers on the table. After she rejoined with Kelsey and Grace to head over to what seemed like their lockers.

**So what did you guys think? I was hoping to get reviews so I could get some ideas. They are all welcomed, if you want me to read your story that would be call. Just send me the link.**

**Ok bye,**

**RedQuxxnRed**


	2. First Conversations and Class

**Hi, people of Planet Earth. Thank you so much for the reviews; they're what keep me going to write this story. I will try to make my chapters longer in the future starting from now. **

**KarateGirl77- Yes I will update**

**BurkleyDuffieldLover- Thanks so much and I will.**

**Acfprincess- Of course I will.**

**Okay, enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and never will.**

**Jack's POV**

After Kim left with her friends we threw away our trays and I grabbed an apple since the goop did not help satisfy my hunger.

"So what do you guys have now?" Jerry asked.

"An Honour's class." Milton said. Jerry simply rolled his eyes. Milton is in _every _honour's class but he seriously sucks at gym.

"I've got Home Ec." Eddie said. Cooking, what my mum sort of sucks at.

"I've got Double Gym." Jerry groaned.

I checked my schedule, "Same here."

"Let me show you your locker." Jerry replied.

"Bye guys." I then followed Jerry.

"What number is it?"

"Um." I looked at my sheet. "Number….224."

Jerry looked at me with wide eyes. "Repeat that, please."

"Locker 224."

"Dude! Kim's locker is 2 locker's away from yours."

_Score! _Shut up, conscience! _You know you like her._ Literally, I haven't said 2 words to her. _I didn't stare my eyes out and nod like a retard. _You played some part in it. Oh great I'm having an argument with myself, first signs of going insane.

"Jack!" Jerry shouted.

"I can hear you, you didn't have to blow my ears out."

"I have been saying Jack at least 10 times so my resolution was to shout."

I sighed and continued to follow Jerry to my locker. It was pretty obvious to know which locker was Kim's. She had glitter sprinkled all over it and hearts with people's names on it. Kim was searching for something in her locker but I didn't know what it was. She squealed in victory as she took out…lip gloss? _Girls. _Jerry then said he would be at his locker which was at the other side of the hall but it wasn't far.

Kim looked at her mirror and applied it carefully. I couldn't help but look at her.

"Enjoying the view." She said with a smile. No! She saw me through her mirror. _Wasn't your best choice, Jack. _Now is not the time.

I blushed and looked away. She laughed and it was as smooth as velvet. Great! Now she thinks I'm an idiot. I was about to open my mouth to say something but Grace and Kelsey were too busy gossiping with her when I turned around. I could hear them laughing.

When I closed my locker door after getting my gym bag this girl scared me. She had bleached blonde hair obviously showing her dark roots and heavily caked with makeup. She wore a super tight dress that didn't look comfortable and had loads of bracelets on her arm. She also wore really high heels and, lastly she completed it with this super expensive bag. I don't know what brand it was but it did not look cheap.

"Hey cutie."

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Donna. Donna Tobin. I'm sure you've heard of me." She said trying to flick her hair as much as possible to make herself look more attractive.

"No, I haven't heard of you and I'm Jack." Donna looked annoyed when I said I hadn't heard of her but it quickly disappeared into a smile.

"Oh that's fine. Well, I have to go." She clicked her fingers and shouted. "Lucy! Hayley!"

Two girls who tried to imitate Donna quickly ran up. "Finally, girls. Come on let's go to gym."

The threesome stopped as soon as they crossed paths with Kim, Grace and Kelsey. "Kim." Donna spitefully said. "Donna." Kim said returning the hate. The hall began to fill up with students. Some girls winked and waved at me before turning their attention to the middle where the six girls were.

"Excuse me, but I have to go get my gym bag."

"Donna, why are you suddenly so interested in gym? You and gym go together like pickles and custard."

Some of the crowd couldn't help but giggle. I tried to stuff in my laughter.

"That's none of your business. Grunch." Donna smirked.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, Grunch."

Suddenly Kim threw herself at Donna. Donna tried to retaliate by punching her. Kim leaned to the side and grabbed her fist. "Don't you regret that, slut?" Donna looked worried. Kim then pushed the fist back, Donna lost her footing and stumbled back into the ground.

Kim leaned over her and whispered quite loudly. "Don't forget that."

Everyone was in shock while Hayley and Lucy helped Donna up. "What are you all looking at?" She tried to brush it and hurried off with her heels behind her back. Kim has amazing reflexes maybe she does a martial art sport. I never seen a girl who could fight back like that. It left me wondering.

Jerry then came up and said, "That's the first time where Donna and Kim have actually had hand-to-hand conflict."

"Seriously?" I asked with a surprised look. "Anyway, could you show me the gym hall now?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Let's go".

We changed into blue shorts and white t-shirts then went to the hall. We arrived there first as girls ALWAYS take forever. The coach told us to warm up by running around.

As we ran I asked Jerry, "Does Kim by chance happen to do like a sport?"

"Well, she's in the cheerleading squad, does gymnastics and-" Jerry stopped, then looked at me with a grin. "Why are you so interested in Kim?"

"Just wondering." I blushed. Again? Seriously? "She knew how to defend herself so I was wondered where she learnt that."

"You've so got the hots for her Jack. It's pretty obvious, have you said anything to her?"

"No, I either blush like a tomato or nod like a fool."

Jerry laughed out loud, no-one really noticed. "Kim's a 3rd degree black belt going for her 4th."

"Woah! How come she's not part of a dojo?"

"Apparently she is but even the Black Dragons couldn't convince her to join. So it's pretty much a mystery."

"That's cool."

As soon as I finished talking the girls finally came out and joined us in the warm up. Kim tied her hair up in a high ponytail with her side bang left out of the ponytail. Grace and Kelsey also did ponytails. I wouldn't classify that as copying because it was gym and that last thing you'd need if you're flouncing about in your face.

"Ok ladies. Stretch yourselves. We are going to work on your flexibility." Coach said. "Kim lead the stretch."

Kim walked (by walking I mean strutting) to the centre with her short blue skort and t-shirt that still fitted her perfectly.

Kim is super flexible! _You're such a genius, Jack. _Yes, I know she's does cheerleading and gymnastics but seriously. The straddle splits are already killing and they aren't even wide. Luckily I'm not the only one. All the boys failed completely and 75% could pretty much do what she did.

"If you guys have enough strength, try to do a straddle handstand." Kim smiled.

Kim, Grace and Kelsey were the only people who could actually do the straddle handstand. Then she began walking around on her hands before coming down into a bridge.

"Now get into bridge."

I didn't completely suck at the bridge except the fact I was on my tiptoes.

"Paige, straighten out those legs."

"Wait we're supposed to straighten them?" Jerry exclaimed. He was next to me and was hopeless.

"Yes Jerry." Grace replied with her perfect bridge form. She then kicked over leaving Jerry in awe.

The coach then looked up from his phone and asked, "They all stretched out?"

"Yup."

"Good job."

*After the 1st half*

I really don't get the point of being flexible. I honestly felt like my limbs had just died and it was only the 1st half of our double period.

"The 2nd half would have been more practising." The coach said. The whole class groaned and I could clearly hear Donna whining her face off.

"But, since you've all been struggling enough, we are going to have a small gymnastics/cheerleading workshop. Kim, Grace and Kelsey have gladly offered to help."

The girls waved at the class. Kim had the most perfect teeth, smile and wave. _Jack, you are officially a stalker. _No I'm not I am admiring her from a distance. _Whatever floats your boat. _Seriously? Whatever floats your boat? _I am like half your brain so shut up._

We were split up into 3 groups by coach and I was so happy because I'm in Kim's group. Jerry's in Grace's group so I didn't have any friend by my side.

Kim demonstrated the basics like bridges, handstands, and cartwheels and round offs. I felt pretty okay about these. Donna struggled and would refuse to be upside down which was a bit of shouting match which Kim won.

"Hey, Cutie. You're **so **good at the skills." Donna said attempting to flirt. I've seen this movie _way _too many times. In Seattle there was endless flirting between boys and girls. The girls tried way too hard so if you were successful you were praised.

"They're basic skills. It's not much."

"Stop being so modest."

"I'm not, 90% of the people here can sort of do these things."

Donna looked slightly ticked off; I think she knew she was part of the 10%. "I have to go back to my friends but I'll see you soon cutie."

Cutie? Can she not use another adjective? _That's because she likes you. _But I don't like her back. _You could just settle down for her? _What? Are you crazy? I can already see a relationship like that and it is NOT pretty. _Just testing you. Don't worry. _

There were 10 minutes left of the lesson left and coach said Kim has a show coming up and wanted to show the class her routine.

"Show off." Donna muttered under her breath.

"Donna, I know you think I'm amazing. It's pretty obvious." Kim answered cockily. The class ended up bursting out. Donna tried to give Kim a death glare. It didn't work but when she directed it to the class it shut them up.

Kim's song was on the floor by Jennifer Lopez. There were small dance moves for the intro. When the rapping started Kim went into a round-off, back handspring, double back tuck. There were additional dance moves, she did a split leap and dive roll. From there she went into an elbow stand changing her legs into different forms. When the singing started she continued to dance across to a corner. Here she did an aerial then a front aerial. She looked amazing. Kim went into a handstand and began to pirouette around and came down. She chassed into a stag leap and a front handspring front tuck. Before long she was tumbling again: round-off, 2 back handsprings, layout step out. Again tinier dance moves, then she did a final tumble of round-off, back handspring, 2 whip backs and an Arabian twist back tuck. Towards the end she danced and finished with split handstand.

The whole class clapped and cheered (apart from Donna and her followers). Grace and Kelsey greeted with congratulatory hugs and high fives. Grace whispered something to them; Kim and Kelsey couldn't help but laugh.

Jerry then shuffled over to me. "Enjoyed it?"

"Yes."

"Come on, let's get changed. Otherwise we'll be late for class."

Jerry worried about being late for class? I looked at him suspiciously. "What's going to be our excuse? The girls take forever but without a fail manage to make it on time."

I rolled my eyes and hurried up. Maybe I could finally talk to Kim.

When I came out, Kim was at her locker putting her gym bag away. Now was my chance, she was alone. Her hair was down and did not seem to be ruined by all her tumbling and sports.

I walked up to her and said, "Congrats on your routine."

Kim didn't reply. Great! She didn't like me already, why did you have to stare at her? I stood there awkwardly with my hands in my pocket.

When she looked up she said, "Sorry I couldn't hear you." Kim then took out her earphones and tucked her iPod in her bag. "Can I help you?" She smiled.

Every time she smiles at me I get these crazy butterflies.

"No. I just wanted to congratulate you on your routine. You are really flexible and amazing at tumbling." I said.

"Thanks I'm a level 10 gymnast."

"That's good. I assume."

Kim laughed. "It is." _Score, you made her laugh! _"I have to go to class, what do you have?"

"I have Maths."

"Go down the corridor then turn right and take the second door on the left."

"Thanks."

"Shouldn't Jerry help you?"

"I don't where he is." I said sheepishly. I felt myself going a bit red. Damn It!

Kim couldn't resist laughing, her eyes sparkled and she then left. I had just realised she was still in her cheerleading outfit, well she does have the cheer performance after school.

*Maths Class*

I sit in front of Jerry for Maths which has some advantages and disadvantages. As I watched Mr Stockwell do an equation on the board I felt something hit my back. I took the piece of paper from the chair. It read

_So have you talked to her, yet?_

I replied

**Yes I have.**

_What did you say?_

**I said and I quote **"**Congrats on your routine". First she didn't hear me because she had earphones but then she said Thank you after.**

_Good first words. You didn't act goof._

…

_Right?_

**I sort of blushed a bit.**

_Don't worry but you still probably made yourself look like an idiot._

**I don't need the reminder.**

"Class, do exercises 1-4 on p56 and exercise 8 on p57 for extra credit." Mr Stockwell said writing it up on the board.

I was pretty sure Milton would do the bonus and pretty much the whole 2 pages.

We had one more period, Chemistry.

I waited for Jerry outside the class. It's not my fault I pack up super quickly. When he came out he was showing Grace a video on his phone.

"Ew, Jerry! Where do you find these videos?"

"The internet."

Grace playfully punched him on the arm.

"Ow! That genuinely did hurt." Jerry said rubbing his arm.

"OMG! Kelsey, I've gotta tell you something." Grace shouted as she ran over to Kelsey. Is it just me or do girls always find something to gossip about.

"Jerry, what was that?"

"I was showing Grace a gross video." I raised my eyebrow at him. "It's a complicated relationship, okay?"

"Okay then. Anyway come on I have to go to," I looked at my timetable. "Chemistry."

I can't remember anything related to school so I always check just in case. On the way to Chemistry Kim and her friends were giggling and gossiping as usual. I guess when you're popular you know everything about everyone."

I forgot my chemistry book in my locker so I quickly hurried there and told Jerry I'd meet him there.

There were whispers as I walked by girls kept saying things like; "God, he's so hot!", "Do you think Donna or Kim will get him first?" and "Do you think he notices me?"

Girls these days are just complicated.

I arrived just on time for Chemistry because the teacher was about to read out a new seating plan. Kim, Grace and Kelsey groaned the most. I was guessing they sat next to each other.

I have good news; I sit next to Kim in Chemistry! Score! Okay then, Kelsey sits behind her and Grace in front. Jerry sits next to Kelsey. He seems a bit annoyed because Frank sits next to Grace.

Kim turned on her seat and said to Kelsey "The new uniforms are coming before our performance."

The girls squealed excitedly. "Kim, I can't wait to see you in the new ones." Frank said smirking.

"Frank you're such a perv." Kim said rolling her eyes.

"I'll see at the pep squad performance." Frank replied.

"No you won't because a) I can't perform and watch you at the same time and b) I'd probably be puking my face off when you show up."

"Nobody can resist me." He said showing his outfit.

"You look like a 4th grade cheerleader and everyone in this school can resist you."

Frank blushed and looked annoyed, "I am wearing the black dragon tracksuits gear, can't you see that?"

"I'm guessing you're the only one who can see that." Kim smirked victoriously and turned back. "You're still coming Jack?"

"Err, yeah…totally." I replied nervously. My hands were sort of sweating, it's a good thing she can't see them.

"Jerry?"

"Oh, yeah I'm coming."

Kim turned her attention to the teacher handing out worksheets to the pupils.

"Miss, you've got to be kidding me? We need to learn the whole periodic table?" Kelsey complained.

"Yes, there will be a test Thursday. You have 4 days to revise, not that hard." The teacher said continuing onto handing the sheets out to the next column.

A chemistry test! Really? Oh well, nothing can ruin my day today because I'll get to see Kim performing in the pep squad.

**TaDa! Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. You see I made it longer! I will try to make more updates. Feel free to ask me to read you you're stories, giving me ideas and anything else. Since I live in the UK and the majority of you guys are probably in America, I try to make sure they come through "American morning-afternoon" as I would already be in the afternoon-evening." It's like 7pm here so yeah.**

**The story will be from Jack's POV so Kim's feelings could remain hidden. Can you believe he's had his 1****st**** real conversation with Kim like 1/3 of the way through Chapter 2. Lol.**

**Thanks so much for the supports and stuff,**

**RedQuxxnRed 3**


	3. I'm losing to my conscience?

**Yay! I'm getting more reviews and follows which is making me smile super wildly and someone favourite my story! Thank you so much. **

**If you're wondering how I know so much about gymnastics, it's because I'm a gymnast myself. What level you might ask? GUESS!**

**My school term has ended so I sort of devote my time to writing this fanfiction and every time I upload a new chapter I am already working on the next. I do take breaks and do other stuff so that I don't go stir crazy. Again, thanks for the reviews. Here are replies from chapter 2:**

**iluvmusic7823- Thanks and of course I will.**

**BurkleyDuffieldLover- I always thought my writing was immature which is probably why I have the brain of a 7 year old.**

**Xxxiloveleohowardxxx- You have loads of x's in your name (you probably love him so much) and thanks. I will update my story.**

**KarateGirl77- It's good to hear from you again.**

**ilovesports1999- Thanks so much.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and never will. **

**Jack's POV**

Chemistry was finally over for what seemed like centuries. Is it just me or do girls have better handwriting than boys? Because every time I compare Kim's writing to mine, her's looks like fancy handwriting from a book whereas as mine looks like I tried to write with my non-dominant hand.

_You couldn't have said it better yourself. _I thought you were supposed to be my conscience and support me. _I'm conscience, I do whatever I want._

You see what I say to myself.

It was the end of the day and I was going to my locker when Donna Tobin showed up at my locker. Seriously, can this girl not bother someone else?

"Hey, cutie." Donna said.

"Hey." I said without looking up while I put my books away.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the diner with me?" She said walking her fingers up my arm.

"I'm actually going to Kim's pep performance. Sorry." I replied, taking her hand off my arm and placing it back down.

Donna looked angry but it went into a smile as soon as it came. "Surely you don't mean that, cutie?"

"Yes, I do. Maybe another time." By maybe I mean NEVER!

"You'll ask me out eventually, cutie. They always do." Donna said as she left trying to be mysterious.

It's official that girl is a stalker and creeper. _That's being a bit hypocritical. _No it isn't. _Who stared at her in English, through her mirror and during gym? Who turns red like beetroot every time Kim looks at you? And finally who kept staring at Kim during Chemistry. _Me…. _Boom! I win!_

I was about to close my locker when I saw Kim fixing herself up in front of her mirror. _If you're going to stare at her do it discretely. _I can't help but look at her. Why do girls keep their hairbrushes, hairspray, accessories and all that other girly stuff in their lockers?

She was making sure her hair parting was even and I was _**sure **_she couldn't see me looking at her.

"Is looking at girls while they get ready a hobby of yours, Jack?" Kim teased.

_I told you to be discrete! _I'm sorry, conscience! _Go fix it then. _

I didn't fix the problem; I just blushed, closed my locker and headed to Jerry's locker.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Good, come on lets go to the sports hall."

Oh right. The pep performance. I was walking I started to get death stares from the majority of the guys.

"Jerry. Why are they looking at me?"

"Let's see you've managed to stay alive. Normally Kim flips or hurts a guy that tries to make a move on her."

"I haven't made a move on her though." I said still confused.

"Let's just say only 25% of the guys can successfully talk to Kim without being hurt."

"That's cool. So is Kim single?"

"No." My heart sank when he said no. "She's in a long-distance relationship with her college boyfriend Brody."

"Oh."

"I know you like her. Everyone does, the boys try to flirt with her and convince her to break up with her boyfriend."

The sports hall was half filled when we arrived, so we took seats near the middle.

There was a music mix and the pep squad ran in glittery dark blue outfits. Most of them had the same colour scrunches. They were saying the school chant:

**We Will, We Will,**

**Rock you down,**

**Shake you up,**

**Like a volcano about to erupt,**

**Mighty, Mighty Seaford High here to stay,**

**We'll rock you all night and all day!**

**Whoaa Go Seaford!**

After that they did cheer stunts and ended with two pyramids. I could have sworn Kim winked at me but then again she winked at loads of other guys during the performance.

Kim, Grace and Kelsey each a took a microphone and began to talk.

**Bold**- Kim

_Italics- _Grace

_**Bold/Italics- **_Kelsey

_Thank's so much for coming!_

**Be sure to come to the basketball game where you'll see us do a cheer chant. **

_**Remember we're part of the cheerleading squad not the pep squad, we were just guest starring.**_

**Don't forget! Thanks so much for coming! **Kim then blew a kiss at the audience where 90% of the boys pretended to catch it. Kim just laughed.

Shortly after they waved and went back.

"I could see you making goo-goo eyes at Kim." Jerry smiled mischievously.

"Well excuse me for having a crush."

Jerry just laughed drawing a bit of attention. "Anyway let's go."

As we left girls continued to wink, wave and say "Hey Jack" at me.

"I didn't know you had so many admirers, Jack." Jerry said nudging me.

"Neither did I." I lied.

"I've gotta go home but see you tomorrow Jack." Jerry said running off.

Great! I'm going home by myself. I had my skateboard with me so I could just roll and ride around. I could see Kim getting into a red BMW M3! She must be rich. _You don't say? _Shut up! Now I feel really small because she has a BMW and I have a skateboard. Kelsey left in a blue Porsche 911 Carrera with Grace.

When I arrived home my mom was a worried and shouted "Where were you? You're father and I have been worried sick!"

"I was a pep performance." My mom relaxed a bit before saying "You could have sent us a text."

"Jack, did you make any friends?" My dad said.

"I met Jerry, Milton and Eddie. They were really nice."

"That's good at least you weren't being a loner."

There was a small silence and only because we were eating my mom's famous homemade pizza. I know before I said she kind of sucked at cooking but she's taking cooking classes. The pizza has been passed down for 2 generations.

After finishing eating, my parents left me with the dishes. I **hate **doing the dishes, it's so unfair. Why couldn't they be normal parents and buy a dishwasher? In case you're wondering I'm not an only child. I have a psycho maniac little brother who spends his time in his room.

I ran up as fast as I could to my room and logged on to FaceBook. It looks like Jerry had already stalked me and sent me a friend request. I added him as well as Milton and Eddie. I then searched Kim Crawford. _Stalking much? _It's called human curiosity. _Whatever you say. _

She was pretty much friends with the whole school, her picture had 500 likes! I clicked on profile picture and it looked like she was in a meadow and was holding a rose with flower wreath in her hair. Could she not look more angelic? _Get a hobby, Jack. _Whatever.

Her status said single and she had over 2,000 pictures- _Wait! Did it say she was single? _What? Jerry said she was single and when I read her latest update it said "Broke up with Brody, long distance relationship just wasn't my thing."

_YES!_ Why are you celebrating? _You finally have a chance, genius! _Still, I feel sorry for her. _Wimp._

After more web surfing I changed into my pj's and fell asleep before my head touched the pillow.

*Next Day, Hall*

I was organising my locker (_it was seriously messy in there_) when Jerry came up to me really excited.

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed today." I said.

"Great news. Kim is single and I know someone who has a chance with her!" Jerry replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who?" _You know he's talking about you. _It's just a crush relax, I'll probably get over her.

"You, course." _Told you. _I don't need the reminder.

I rolled my eyes when he said that, "Dude, she probably doesn't notice me."

"You can try."

"Yeah, but-" I was about to continue my sentence but Jerry pulled me aside. "What the hell, Je-"

"Sh! Cheerleading squad." He quickly sauntered off to his locker.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Kim walked arm-in-arm with Grace and Kelsey. Kim wore layered tank tops, the one on top had a freezer bunny **(1) **and dark skinny jeans and black heels. She can rock any look and her hair was that natural, wavy blonde hair. Grace had a white t-shirt tucked in her vintage skirt with her usual red bow and ankle boots. Kelsey wore a short dress with leggings and pumps. It was pretty obvious they were the most stylish people in Seaford.

Kim had her earphones in her ears, while coming to her locker, she waved bye to her friends and at the crowd. I swore Kim winked at me. _She still winked at other people. _I thought you were supposed to support me conscience. _I just point out the obvious. _

I didn't think Kim thought she was perfect enough because she took a tube of lip gloss and applied it in the mirror. I swear it seriously looks like she isn't wearing makeup unless you look closely. _Don't stare at her. _I'm trying! _Not enough! _

Doing the exact opposite of what my conscience says I looked at her. Kim smirked but I didn't know if it was directed at me. She turned around to look at me and cockily said leaning on a locker, "Jack, I swear you look at me ALL the time. It's not unusual but I did my research. You blush as red as possible when we make eye contact, you nod like crazy."

_Gah! Look what you've done! Why don't you ever listen to me?_

She continued on, "Your hands get super sweaty." Wait she saw that? _Next time sit on your hands because girls can see EVERYTHING. _

"And finally-" She then cut off and leaned in front of my face. I felt my cheeks burn. What worse moment than this? _Blame your hormones. _I swear you NEVER help me when I need you to help me.

"Why don't you figure that out for yourself?" Kim smirked. Ok, I'm pretty sure I am red as much as possible because Kim just chuckled to herself before striding off to her next class.

"Come on Jack let's go to Geography." Jerry said as he lead me to the classroom I swear Kim entered.

"Don't think I didn't see that incident." Jerry whispered loudly.

I face palmed myself for looking like an idiot. I was across from Kim who was removing her iPod. I thought she would look forward but she passed a note to Grace behind her. Grace bursted out a laugh but quickly shut herself up. It was too late our teacher Mrs Horton swerved around and eyed Grace. "Would you tell me what's so funny, Grace?"

"What are you talking about?" Grace replied innocently.

"That outburst that just happened." Miss Horton glared at her with her serious face.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about. They say hearing is the first to go." Grace then batted her eyelashes.

Miss Horton flushed with anger and returned to writing on the board. Kim and Grace quickly shared a handshake. Grace scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it over to Kim. Kim smiled really wildly and tried to hold in her laughter. She was quite successful until Grace handed her another one and she just lost it. It seemed that part of the classroom knew what the joke was after Grace had whispered it on to other people.

I was really confused and Miss Horton then shouted "Enough, or I will issue a class detention."

"Miss! Don't! It'll be unfair to the others who behaved." Milton whined. Seriously? _He just saved the whole class from detention, stupid. _

*Lunch*

Lunch! The worst time of day. I was chatting to my friends in the line before I even knew I was behind Kim Crawford. _Now's your chance! _What? _Go! Before I take over your brain and make you! _You can't do that! _Oh yeah! Just watch. _

Before I even knew what was happening I found myself saying hi. I hoped this wasn't a big mistake. Stupid conscience. _You'll thank me later. _I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Hey, managed to get the last reason?"

"I give up."

"Here's a clue. Eyes." She said.

What about eyes?

Jerry, Eddie and Milton were grinning at me.

"What?" I asked as I started to eat my salad. I'm never settling for that goop ever again.

"Like you don't know." Eddie said.

"I honestly don't."

"Everyone knows you like her." Jerry said.

"Not everyone."

"Pretty much everyone knows that." Milton said. "Donna won't take that well."

"What won't I take well?" Donna said scaring the life of me.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

Donna then began playing with my hair while her cronies waited around the tables. She had super long nails that I think scratched my skull!

"Ow. You've got really long nails." I said taking her hand of my head and getting up. When I looked up I just saw how slutty she looked. She had mini denim short that if they were shorter well she'd shoot a moon and a half top. I can't even categorize that as a top. She wore big platform heels and had a different bag. Her face was still smothered in makeup and she had mega straightened her hair.

Kim, Kelsey and Grace had just put away their trays and Kelsey smiled at Donna saying "Looking plastic as always Donna."

Donna rolled her eyes and replied, "I don't ever hear much talk from you now-a-days."

"You can't hear anybody but yourself because your brain is just filled with air." Kim retaliated crossing her arms.

Donna stomped her foot annoyed, "I don't think anyone invited you into this conversation."

"Calm down drama queen, I'm pretty sure no one invited you in this school." Kim replied.

The cafeteria ended up laughing. Kim whispered something in Grace's ear that made her laugh. Donna suddenly felt insecure and straightened her outfit out. Hayley (probably her wing woman or something) marched up to Kim and said "Would you like to share your comment?"

"Nope." Kim responded popping her p.

"Exactly that's what you are, a coward. Nothing but a liar, a fake-"Hayley moved in closer so that they were nose to nose.

"If you want to know so badly do you want a huge hint." Kim smiled and reached for someone's tray and threw it at Hayley. She screeched and wailed before running into the girls bathroom.

"Wimp." Donna muttered under her breath. "Come on. Lucy, we've got to go to Home Ec."

After that everyone went back to normal and continued to do what they did before.

"That Jack is another regular day at Seaford High except nobody was expecting Kim throwing food at Hayley."

"That was the best part." Eddie added in.

Milton was about to open his mouth but Grace came over to our table and looked at Jerry with her palm out.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"My phone Martinez." She demanded.

"What phone?"

"Remember the one you stole when I left it in Chemistry." She leaned on one foot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Grace then leaned forward and placed her hands on the table. She was clearly losing her temper. "Jerry, I'm asking you one more time."

"Okay, okay." He placed a rhinestoned decorated iPhone.

"Thanks." She said returning into a cheery state. She then pouted her lips and said, "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Sometimes Grace scares me and I'm not even sure she does karate. I guess that's the way she is.

*End of Day*

"Jack!" It was Milton. "Come on. Let me show you the dojo."

"Sure." I replied. I texted my parents where I was going otherwise they would go mental.

When we arrived there was a big sign saying "Bobby Wasabi's Dojo".

"My grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi." I proudly said.

"Really? That just makes it even better." He started jumping up and down with glee.

"Calm down, you're making us look like idiots." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. _Oh so it's Milton who makes you guys looks like idiots._

I just ignored my conscience and proceeded to the dojo where Eddie and Jerry were already sparring.

"Yo Jack my man." Jerry exclaimed pulling me into a bro hug. I recoiled in disgust and replied "Next time take a shower."

"So are you going to join our dojo or not Jack?" Eddie asked.

"I believe I am." I said popping my collar.

"I'll be the judge of that." A short, blonde man entered with his arms crossed. I'm guessing that he's the sensei. _No, Jack! I thought he was the pizza delivery guy. _I didn't need the sarcasm. _Yes you did. _Fine.

Why do I always let my conscience win?

**So, how was Chapter 3? I'm sorry it came up so late but if I told you the reason why you probably wouldn't believe me. I'll tell you anyway. I was at the circus! Yes the circus. I'm sorry this story is crappy but I'll try next time. I had to do it in one go. **** I feel so mean. Thanks so much for the reviews they are much appreciated. Now if you don't mind me I will now eat a fruit salad because I am awesome. I will see you guys tomorrow!**

**Question of this chapter:**

**What do you think Kim's last reason is?**

**Bye,**

**RedQuxxnRed 3 **


	4. She's not my girlfriend!

**Hi people, thanks for the reviews and I got 1 more follow on my story. I know it's not much but everything means a lot to me. I didn't think people would give my story a chance as some people got over 40 reviews and more than 15 follows. So I felt really small but I ignore it because I just want people to enjoy my stories. Here are some replies to all you Earthlings who reviewed on Chapter 3.**

**Acfprincess- Same response as always. I will.**

**Tatertat- You're a new one who reviewed my story. Thanks.**

**Ilovesports1999- Yay, you found it funny. **

**MlleAdrienne- Thanks for the props and I improvise 75% of this story so it could change in a click. And internet high five for being able to speak French. Yes I actually can!**

**BurkleyDuffieldLover- You're actually quite close but not yet. Good try though! I think the reason is really stupid and small so just continue reading.**

**KarateGirl77-I was wondering when you would review, when I checked the reviews for the last time before continuing my story I saw your review.**

**Ok enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and never will.**

**Jack's POV**

I have amazing news! I am part of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and killing it. I spar mostly with the dummy because the rest are too scared to spar with me.

After practice I was walking with the "Warriors" as they call themselves to Falaphal Phil's. Our food was not the most delicious looking but it was 10 times better than the goop at the cafeteria. Jerry wasn't eating because he was busy texting away on his phone.

"Jerry, if don't hurry up and eat your Falaphal balls Eddie will." Milton said.

"I think it's too late for that." I replied shaking my head. Eddie was "secretly" eating Jerry's food.

"I'm not that hungry." Jerry said.

"Really? Back in the dojo you said you were starving." Milton said looking at Jerry suspiciously.

"Well a couple Falaphal balls won't hurt." Jerry put away his phone and took back some balls that Eddie had taken.

"Hey! I was eating that." Eddie shouted annoyed.

"Dude, it was on my plate first."

When we had paid the bill I was wondering if there was a skate park. So I asked them if there was one and they lead me to a park across the mall.

"Here Jack is the skate park. They are quite picky when choosing who can skate in the main area." Jerry said pointing out to a huge area with half-pipes, ramps and anything else a true skater would need.

"I'm going to try out." I said putting down my board.

"Good luck." Milton said.

"You'll need it." Eddie added.

It can't be **that **hard to get into a skate "club" thing. _I think they said good luck for a reason. _Whatever. _Have fun. _Shouldn't you be helping me. _I'm conscience, I do whatever I want._

A guy with jet black hair came up to me with a couple of guys and said, "Look here guys, raw meat."

"I just want to skate not start a fight."

"Show us what you can do." He said nodding up to the ramp.

I gladly showed them my skills **(1) **and may I say I was welcomed warmly. "Not bad, rookie." We gave each other a spud and I headed to my friends who were already coming and high fiving me.

Nothing else happened that day so when I came home I logged onto FaceBook and started browsing. _By browsing you mean stalking Kim Crawford. _It seems bad when you say it that way.

Anyway I was trying to send her a friend request but I was **SO **terrified. I had this mini debate for 30 minutes, I'm not even joking! After dinner I came up and wanted to click on it so badly but I thought it would be too forward. I sighed as I fell on my bed.

Suddenly my brother came bursting in.

"Get out!" I shouted.

"Why? Are you hiding something?" He sneakily smiled.

"…No." I knew that I wasn't fooling anybody.

"Are you sure?" He said suspiciously as he clambered on the computer chair still facing me. I hope he doesn't turn. _He's going to turn around. _Can you not be helpful? _I don't have to._

I realised I had clicked Kim's profile picture so it became super huge as took up at least more than 50% of the screen. _You have to admit that it does look good. _True, but how does that help me.

My brother looked at me really weirdly and swivelled around. His mouth turned into a massive grin and began shouting at the top of his lungs saying "Jack's got a girlfriend! Jack's got a girlfriend! Jack's got a girlfriend!"

I wish he could shut up! I pushed him off the chair and tried to log off but my computer was really slow. My mom came in confused and said "What are you talking about?"

"Jack has a picture of his girlfriend!"

"You have a girlfriend, already?" She looked at with one hand on her hip.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted. _Why did you do that?!_

My mom strolled over to the computer and said "Wow."

I put my hand on my forehead and groaned. I gave my brother a glare but he just pretended to act innocent.

My mom then turned around and lectured me. "Jackson, how can you already have a girlfriend? This is your only 2nd day of school. Did you blackmail her? This is very disappointing." She then crossed her arms.

"Mom. 1) She's not my girlfriend. 2) I haven't blackmailed her. 3) I don't even know her. Like properly know her."

"Why is her picture on your computer?"

I couldn't answer that. I just stood there awkwardly and whistled pretending I hadn't heard her.

"Wait a minute." My mom smirked and pointed at me. Shit, she found out! _Lol, this will turn out great. _Conscience! You need to help me here. _Sorry dude, you're on your own._

"You like her. Don't you?"

"What?" I said making my voice go 2 octaves higher than normal. Why now? _Hormones! _You are NOT helping mentally or physically! _Woah Jackson, calm your tits. _**(2) **And I'm immature? _Yes, because I am half your body. _Touché conscience, touché.

"I can see why." The computer stopped being slow and laggy. Why now? "She's pretty, captain of the cheerleading team, a gymnast, a 3rd degree black belt in Karate and blue belt in Judo."

"Judo?"

"Yes. Jackie my dear she's a keeper."

"I don't even know her!" I said loudly putting my hands up. I then went to the computer and shut it down.

At that moment my dad came up.

"Is everything all right?"

"Jack's got a crush." My mom said smiling. Thanks a lot mom! "You should have seen her, too bad he shut the computer off."

"Oh well maybe next time." My dad said putting his arm around her as they headed down the stairs.

I glared at my brother which meant 'get of my room'. He got the message and scurried out like a mouse but he blew a raspberry at me.

*Week-end*

Nothing new happened at school as it was quite repetitive. The test on Thursday went pretty well as I got a B! I'm pretty happy but I'm amazed how Kim and Grace got an A+. Kelsey was ill so she had to do it on Friday but she got an A. How is it possible for girls to get good grades and still manage to juggle activities?

_Dude, their girls anything is possible. _

I didn't manage to think of the last reason which was pretty disappointing. I was skate boarding to the dojo through the strip mall when a policewoman stopped me and said skateboarding is not allowed. WHAT?! That is just messed up.

To avoid trouble I picked up my board and walked the rest of the way. Now don't start calling me lazy because running doesn't give you the same vibe as it does when you skate. Entering the dojo was like becoming a part of another family.

I could only see Eddie and Milton sparring with each other and Jerry was nowhere to be found.

"Sup guys. Where's Jerry?"

"I don't know." Eddie said shrugging his shoulders.

We just shrugged it off and I practiced with the dummies.

*After Practice*

When Milton, Eddie and I came out of the dojo we saw Jerry talking to someone. I couldn't see who it was because there was a wall in the way. Milton then tripped over his feet. _What the hell? _It's not his fault that he's clumsy. It can happen you know!

Jerry quickly shooed the person off and turned around pretending to look cool.

"Who was that Jerry?" Milton said looking at Jerry suspiciously.

"Errr, nothing." Jerry said with his voice 5 times higher and looking down at the floor.

"Something tells me you're lying, but I don't know what it is." Eddie said stroking an invisible beard.

_Oh my gosh, Eddie. You don't say? _You know he can't hear you. _Exactly. _What? _HaHa! I am conscience messing with your brain. _ I sometime question my brain.

"Come on Jerry, you can tell us anything." I said.

"Anything." Milton added.

"Can I tell you at school, not now I have to discuss that first that with-" Jerry quickly cut off at the end.

"With who?" Eddie asked moving closer to Jerry.

"I can't but I promise that I'll _**maybe **_tell you. No guarantees." Jerry replied.

We just sighed and went with the fact that Jerry probably won't tell us until school on Monday.

Then I had realised I had forgotten my water bottle at the dojo and said I would meet them at the park. In the boys changing room I searched frantically for it. I must have been there for about 15 minutes because Eddie texted me saying where I was. I replied that I was having trouble finding it and would meet at the at the skate park if I could.

When I finally found my water bottle (which was in my locker!) _Why didn't you look there in the first place, dummy? _I thought I put everything in the changing room. _Everyone knows you don't put your water bottle in the changing room unless you want sweat covering it. _Nice to know.

I think my heart skipped a bit as I was about to walk through the doors because I saw Kim standing in the middle of the courtyard facing away from the dojo. _Your heart can't skip a bit otherwise you'll die. _It's a metaphor, conscience. _Me points out obvious, you do stupid stuff. That's how it works. _How does my conscience beat me?

I opened the door thinking she could hear me but she didn't turn around. She must have had her headphones on because as I approached her I could hear some very small thumping. I was about a foot away when suddenly Kim just turns around swinging her arm around as if she was going to hit me. I managed to duck in time. Seriously she could have broken my jaw or something. _Jack, it's called self-defence. _Nope, that's attempted murder.

"Woah! You don't have to try to kill me for approaching you." I said stepping back with my hands up to surrender.

Kim laughed taking out her headphones and replied "Sorry, when I have my headphones on I can't rely on my hearing so I kind of sense people. If that makes sense."

Kim wore a white spring dress with red poppies on it with white wedge heels, a white bag and a nice loose cardigan. She looked really beautiful.

"So what are you doing here?" I said putting down my bag and sitting down.

"I just came back from the day spa and I'm waiting for Grace but she's taking forever."

"How come your dressed all fancy?"

"You think this is fancy. This is just day time _**casual **_spring dress." She said flicking her hair back. Kim looked like an angel.

"You girls have high expectations for dressing up."

"That aside, did you find the reason?"

"Nope." I then properly looked into her caramel eyes where I lost myself.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" I said snapping back to reality. Did you know how hard that was?

"Come on Jack. Think harder. If you still don't get it I'll tell you on Monday." Kim said tilting her head.

_Gah! Jack take control of yourself! _I'm trying. _TRY HARDER!_

"I'll try this weekend." _No you won't. _

"You're a karate guy aren't you?" I could smell Kim's breath because she just started chewing gum.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason. Do you want gum?" She offered smiling sweetly.

I nodded resulting in her chuckling. I edged closer to see which kind and when she turned around our faces where really close.

_Kiss her! _No I don't want to ruin the friendship. _Oh puh-lease, you guys aren't even friends yet. _Still! Why would I? I don't even know the girl. _Yes you do. You stalk her on FaceBook. _It's not stalking it's called researching. _Sure it is. _

"I know you want to kiss me." Kim whispered cockily. I could feel my cheeks quickly reddening. Kim just smiled. I was about to open my mouth to say something when she popped the gum in my mouth. I gave her a thumbs up as a sign of thank you.

That felt really awkward for me. It's like she could read my mind. _Don't be stupid. _

No seriously. Are all girls psychic or something?

**Sorry that I that I haven't uploaded because my internet wasn't working for some strange reason so I couldn't upload my chapters. (1) I don't know any skateboarding skills so just imagine Jack being awesome on a skateboard. (2) The calm your tits reference is from PewDiePie a gamer on YouTube. He's super funny. **

**I will see you guys tomorrow with hopefully an extra long part if I can. I'm aiming for maybe 8-12 Microsoft Word pages. **

**Don't forget to review and if you want to follow this story! (That sounded so desperate.) I'm not desperate I swear. **

**Question of this chapter:**

**What do you guys think of this Chapter?**

**Bye,**

**RedQuxxnRed 3**


	5. Our Biology Project

**I have a message for you at the end so please keep reading and it is to do with the fact that I haven't updated this story. Sorry about that. **** Here are some replies to you amazing reviewers. **

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm- Kim's last reason is his googoo eyes. (I told you guys it was a small, stupid reason, I feel so stupid now.) There is no boner because that's kind of inappropriate/weird. **

**Acfprincess- Good to hear from you and I am trying to be on a schedule.**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover- Thanks, I also thought it was kind of cute.**

**Tatertat- Thank you!**

**EverythingHasBeautyWithin- I try to avoid lovesick stories because there are just SO many of them like it's not even funny anymore. On top of that I do try to avoid common mistakes unless it's part of their speaking or something. Thank you for the support.**

**Ilovesports99- Thank you for putting my story to your top ten. I will try to update as often as I can.**

**Jackandkim4ever- I do try and sort of stick with simplicity. Thank you for the idea but it would be kind of hard to put Kim in danger considering she is a belt higher than Jack but we'll see. When Kick will prevail? Stick around to my sending off at the end for more info. But don't skip the story! That would be kind of pointless. **

** .Ends- First off I love your username it's really awesome. Nice and simple. I sort of think numbers ruin the username (because my brain is weird like that) so yeah. Thanks for loving the story and I'll try to update.**

**Guest- I will! I guess.**

**Guest- I don't know if you're the same person (I sort of got paranoid, don't ask) so I'm going to assume you are but just in case. Thank you for your excitement and I did not know my chapter was awesome. (Lol, a bit of cockiness. Sorry, sometimes I'm like that.) My gymnastics level will be revealed at the end! **

**Jackandkimforever- Are you the same as Jackandkim4ever? If you're not sorry. (You're probably not) Anyway thank you for getting hooked on this story and I do try so very hard to update but I'm a busy, busy gal sometimes. Thanks for the compliment as well. It means a lot, like a lot. **

**That was a long answer thing but don't worry we start the story…NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and never will.**

**Jack's POV**

*2nd week of school. Friday*

Small update in my life at Seaford. 1) Kim told me what the reason was. It was that I constantly stared at her. She called them "googoo eyes". _She does have a point. _No need for the reminder conscience.

Jerry couldn't tell us his "secret". It's gotten to the point where we've just ignored it. There was no point in trying to persuade him because he had his lips sealed. The last lesson we had was Biology. The teacher said our topic was plants and that our partners would be put up on the notice board on the way out. Everyone darted out to see whom they were partnered with. There were many groans and occasionally squeals or shouts of "Yes!"

"Oh my god! You can't be serious?" Grace shouted throwing her hands up.

"Who are you paired up with?" Kelsey asked before going to see who she was with.

"I'm with Martinez." She crossed her arms

"Aw come on. I'm not that bad." Jerry pouted as he put his arm around Grace.

Grace glared at him and replied "Yes, you are." She pushed off his arm. Jerry then came to my side with "swag". Emphasis on swag. "Someone is happy." I said nudging him.

Before Jerry could reply he was interrupted by Kelsey's squeal of disgust. She then turned to Grace.

"What?" Grace replied.

"I'm paired with Donna Tobin!" Kelsey exhaled heavily and tucked away her hair. I felt so sorry for her but I can imagine I wouldn't get any work done with Tobin if we were paired up.

I went up to check who my partner was and my mind lit up. I was paired up with Kim Crawford. _Don't screw this up, Brewer! _I won't. Hopefully.

"So I hear you're my partner." Kim said standing next to me as she looked at the board.

"Yup. So when do we start?" I said facing her.

"Come to my table at lunch and we'll discuss it then." She winked and went to the cafeteria arm in arm with Kelsey and Grace. They strutted with their usual gossiping laughs and whispers.

"Again, someone's happy."

"Yes I am. Why you might ask? Because I can work on my skills." Jerry replied.

"Yeah, _skills_." I rolled my eyes before we waited for Milton and Eddie and headed over to cafeteria. Lunchtime here I come!

I occasionally got glares from guys and waves from girls.

"Look out it's the new heartthrob Jack Brewer!" Eddie exclaimed quietly with jazz hands. We all began laughing bringing attention, but we didn't care.

It wasn't hard to find Kim's table. I placed down my tray and told the guys I would be right back. They asked me where I was going and I told them that I was going to Kim's table to discuss the project. I begged them not to look because I was already nervous. I don't think they kept their promise because I can feel their eyes as I walk to the table.

I was quite close to the table until Miss Plastic came up with her entourage. "Hey Jackie."

_Well she didn't say hey cutie on the plus side. _Not helping.

"Hi." I was being polite there.

"Wanna go out some time?" She said moving closer only for me to step back.

"No."

"Ok that's great. Pick me up at 6 and have me home-" Donna paused and looked at me with shocked eyes. "Did you just reject _me_?"

I nodded slowly and she tried to register that in her mind but couldn't. Donna gave a weak attempt at a smile and replied "They always come back to me. Just wait."

Whoa. Psycho. She marched off back to her table and scowled while her friends tried to calm her down. _Someone can't take rejection well. _You've got that right.

I continued to walk to Kim whose feet were on the table. She had earphones and was texting. Kelsey and Grace was also texting. I made my way to Kim and tapped her shoulder. She smiled which almost made my knees give up and she said "Hey Jack. What took you so long?"

"Tobin."

Kim mouthed an 'oh' and got up to sit on the table.

"When do you want to start it? It's due on Monday so want to come to my house? Or should I go to yours?"

I replied, "Whichever you want."

"I don't know if you have colour pens, pencils, gel pens to make it all amazing and colourful so let's do it at my place."

"Cool, how should I-"

"Don't worry wait outside the school I'll meet you there."

"Okay then." I fiddled with my hands and looked down. "I'll get going." I said pointing to elsewhere and she nodded.

"Wait, Jack!" She had gotten up and that's when I could really see her outfit. She wore a bright lumber shirt with denim shorts and black converses. Her hair was curly and down and had a slim shoulder handbag on her side. She looked breath-taking.

"Yeah?" We were sort of in the middle of the cafeteria but we didn't draw too much attention. Luckily.

"What belt are you?"

"I'm a 2nd degree black belt in Karate." I said with a hint of proudness in my voice. She sensed it and replied "Well Jack. I'm going to have to burst your bubble and say I'm a 3rd degree black belt."

I knew she was a higher belt because my mom looked on her FaceBook profile.

"Oh darn." I pretended to be upset but I still had a smile on my face.

She laughed which did attract attention but not much only by some of the guys who tried to give me death glares. I ignored them which seemed to make Kim laugh even more.

"Anyway do you want to spar sometime?" Kim said recovering from her laugh.

"I don't know." I hesitated with an uneasy feeling. What if I hurt her? _Dude, you can't._

"Jack, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't defend myself." She began to move closer in and I could smell her perfume.

"I know but-"

"No buts, we are going to spar whether you like it or not." She continued to step closer until we were so close that if we became closer our noses would touch. I felt my face get hot and she smiled. This started to attract attention. Kim didn't care but I was so nervous.

"Ok then." I put my arms on her shoulders trying to calm her down. I felt a spark but I'm not sure if she felt it.

"It's settled then." Kim said returning to her cheery state. _She's an untouchable. _Tell me about it.

Kim held out her perfectly manicured hand which I shook. "Good luck, Jack."

"To you too Kim." I smiled which she gladly returned. She turned to go back to her friends but then halted. I was about to turn away to go to my friends but she ran towards me. I thought she was going to kiss me on the cheek but- _Keep dreaming lover boy. _I wasn't finished. Instead she went on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear "Don't hold back. Remember I want a fair fight."

I nodded and as Kim backed away she pointed to me as if to say "Don't forget."

I let out a huge sigh and went to my friends. You wouldn't believe how many glares I got from the guys and how red Donna's face was. She clenched her fists before talking to her friends.

"Now Mr. Jackson, would you care to tell us what that was about?" Milton said in a posh voice.

"Alright, alright."

"Don't leave any details." Eddie added.

"Okay okay." I said putting my hands up in defeat. I told them about everything from Donna to Kim whispering in my ear. The guys couldn't stop staring at me intently. We had laughs about Donna and the guys 'oohed' at the Kim parts.

"Come on guys."

"Jack, my man. Just make use of your alone time with Kim on the school project." Jerry said.

Most guys were interested in Kim but not my friends. They admitted she was good looking but they said they had their eyes on other people. I know that Milton was into Julie. A nerdy girl who was in all of his Honour classes and so far he's managed to talk to her. They're both quite shy when they talk to each other leading us to tease him about it. _It's not like you're any better. _

Jerry says he's not interested in anyone but I don't believe him. He must like _**someone**_, he just won't tell us. And Eddie, let's say he kind of had the hots for Kelsey. _There is a difference between you and him. _What? _He doesn't have the extreme symptoms of liking a girl like you. _Thanks for cheering me up conscience. _You're welcome. _That was sarcasm. _What? You think I don't know that? _

I have the weirdest conversations with myself.

*End of School*

Aside from the homework we got for the week-end the school day was pretty good. Maybe not for Donna. Let's say in Home Ec, Donna and Kim were involved with sloppy dough and water. I guess you can figure out what happened. If you don't have an idea then too bad for you. In 6th period Kim, Grace and Kelsey had to leave for a cheer meeting. I don't really know since I was too busy taking notes. _Nerd. _To be fair Maths is not a joke and I still want to get good grades.

I waited outside for her. She took so long so I decided to go to the sports hall to find out why she took so long. Kim was teaching a cheerleader how to do a back tuck. She looked so professional it was just amazing how she could manage to flip someone so high. I just watched in awe. I then moved onto Grace who was on a balance beam trying to perfect her dismount. Kelsey was what you would call conditioning. I can't even do what she was doing. I fall sometimes when I try to pull up my socks! When they had finally finished I rushed outside so they wouldn't know I was staring at them. I could hear them high fiving on the way out. Kim didn't come out yet. She went to her locker to get her jacket.

"Hey Jack." Kim said as she opened the door.

"Hey." I said putting my phone away. I had to text my parents because otherwise they might call the police to report me missing. I wouldn't want that now.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I pulled up my bag.

"Cool." Kim put on her sunglasses and went to her red BMW. "Jack, come on. It's just a BMW it won't hurt you."

I laughed and followed her in the front seat. She removed the hood and we drove off to her house. No, house isn't the appropriate word, more like villa. She pulled into the driveway and she was greeted by a golden retriever.

"Sammie!" She shouted. After quickly shutting the door he jumped on her giving her a big hug. "Jack, meet Sammie."

I stepped out the car to be greeted with his big, brown eyes. He was so adorable. I petted him on the head before stooping over the car to get my bag. Kim then said "Nice SpongeBob underwear."

I felt my face go bright red and pulled my shirt over it. "Thanks." I tried to say calmly with a smile. She just smiled and led Sammie indoors. "Oh, Jack. Could you get my bag please?"

"Sure." When I saw how many bags she had I died inside. I head to get her massive gym bag and her handbag. Do not be fooled, this stuff was heavy. _Lol. _Could you help me? _I am your mental side not physical side stupid. _Doing a sport like Karate does help with strength so it wasn't so hard. But how do girls carry all this stuff? It's just unbelievable.

The door was open and when I put them in the hall I was greeted by the amazing architecture and I entered the kitchen were Kim was serving Sammie and I was greeted by her mom.

"Hi, Mrs Crawford." I smiled and held out my hand.

She removed her gloves and dried her hands before shaking it. "Hi, so you're Jack?"

"Yeah. Why is there another one?"

Her mom just laughed and replied "No and Jack just call me Jeane."

"Yes, Mrs Crawford." I quickly then said "No wait. Sorry. Yes Jeane."

She just laughed and continued to wash the dishes. Kim lead me upstairs to her huge bedroom. It was painted a sky blue and had soft carpeting. I could see a dog bed beside Kim's double blue bed and a desk at one side of the bed. There was a bookshelf and a laptop on the bedside.

"So what do you think?" Kim said as she entered putting down her bag.

"It's so big." Kim laughed at my response and sat on the floor putting down gel pens and felt tips. Finally she added this huge piece of paper, I don't know what size it was but it was definitely bigger than an 2 A3 pieces of paper combined. She did have a huge space in the middle of the room and I guess that's what she does with the space.

I sat down next to her and we began discussing how we should arrange the poster. We outlined some of it with pencil and began filling in gaps. Her mom occasionally stopped by to put a plate of cookies as a snack. Kim did amazing bubble writing for the title while I drew some pictures showing the process of photosynthesis in pretty much required detail.

We chatted and I got to find out stuff about her and I told her stuff about me.

"Jack. Where's the red pen?" She asked as she finished colouring in a letter.

"Um. Here it is." I grabbed it from under the desk chair and put it next to her.

"Where?" She hadn't looked up. I put my hand on the pen only to find her hand. Kim blushed a bit, it was faint, not invisible. Whereas I- _blushed like a radish. _I could have finished the sentence if you let me. When we looked up we were face to face like at the fountain in the courtyard.

_It's your chance lover boy! _What?! _Kiss her. You know like Ashley Tisdale's song. Kiss the girl! _ARE YOU CRAZY? _No! You are! _

Kim whispered quietly, "I prefer my kisses on dates."

I blushed even more, "Me too. I guess." We were so close to kissing. I moved in. _Yes, my man! _Don't interrupt this! I hesitated a bit then continued to move in. Then- BAM! The door opened. Kim and I quickly went back and carried on with our work.

"Kimmy!" A small voice screamed.

"Olivia!" She shouted and went to hug her. Kim spun her around in her arms.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked pointing at me.

I blushed deeply and Kim said, "No, he's just a friend working on me with a project."

"Sure he is." She grinned wiggling her eyebrows. "Anyway I have to go and say hi to Yoshi." She quickly sauntered off to her bedroom.

"Yoshi is our other dog." Kim said closing the door and sitting down next to me.

"That's awesome." I said as I wrote down a paragraph. We were ¾ of the way through then Kim said, "We're almost done but I want to show you something."

"Okay." I got up and followed her downstairs to the basement.

In the basement was a balance beam, another desk with a computer and dummies.

"Ta-Da!" She said walking in the middle and she did huge jazz hands. "As you see the balance beam is for gymnastics." She mounted on it and did a front aerial before flipping of it. I probably looked like a fool. "The desk is for the working hard Daddy. Who is still at work."

We both chuckled. In a big announcer voice Kim said, "Finally the dummies are for the learning how to kick butt!" She hit the dummies effortlessly and flicked her hair back.

"This is a pretty awesome room." I said wondering around. "But I'm mostly interested in the dummy and-" I stopped and saw a bow staff. "Whoa! You-you have a bow staff."

"Yep." She took it off the shelf and said, "Show me your stuff."

"I don't know." I quickly took it off her and began to do a routine I was training for back in Seattle. When I was done, Kim genuinely looked impressed and clapped slowly.

"Well Kim. You know I did karate in Seattle." I bowed and put the bow staff back.

"Outside is even better. Well some of it benefits me." She took my arm and led me out through the back door which leads to the garden.

She was right about it being better outside. There was a trampoline, a swimming pool, a barbecue area with seats, big open greenery, a vaulting area and an uneven bar area. There were too bars, a small one and a big one.

"I want this house." I said.

"Doesn't everyone." Kim smiled looking at the backyard. "It did take us a while to get all this because astonishing houses aren't built in a day now are they?"

I was about to reply when Olivia came rushing out in a leotard with bright pink shorts with her name on it. Kim shouted "Liv! Did you stretch?"

"Of course I did." She said still running to the small bars. It was really awkward for me because I couldn't do ¾ of the stuff she was doing.

Kim turned to me and said, "Olivia's meet is coming soon and she really wants to perfect her routine even when she's not at the gym."

"If it makes her feel any better I can't do anything she does." I said.

After I said that Sammie came out with what I think is a Border collie who was probably Yoshi. "That means food is ready. We're probably either having beef or chicken because that's their favourite food."

I nodded while Kim was petting Yoshi. She got up and shouted "Liv! Dinner time!" She then asked me "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure." I mentally shouted "**yes**". _Don't ruin this and don't make the family hate you. _Come on! I'm likeable.

"And my dad is around for dinner so you'll get to meet the whole family." Kim said excitedly as she dragged me into the house.

_Okay Jack you've made a good impression on the school. Don't screw this up or else they may hate you for the rest of your life._ Thanks for the tip conscience. You made me feel a million times more nervous. _You're very welcome. _I mentally rolled my eyes and entered the dining room.

**8 pages of Microsoft story telling. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I would have put in a message but I couldn't. My mom is quite religious so we had to go to masses like Good Friday, Easter, Maundy Thursday and all that jazz. Also there was a lot of family stuff going on so I couldn't write up stories because of how busy I was. Now I am back on track, hopefully. So don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys. **

**Now to answer JackandKim4ever's question. KICK will come in but I don't want it to be so soon. I'm probably going to go on a rant so bare with me. When I read fan fiction on kick sometimes I find them making out on like the 2****nd****/3****rd**** chapter maybe even the 1****st****. I'm sorry that I don't do that but I prefer to build up character and all that. Then there are people who do teen pregnancies. I don't read those stories because sometimes they're between the ages of 13-16 and I'm like WTF? I don't hate the people who write those stories I'm just against the idea because it sounds so stupid and inappropriate. Like am I supposed to be a pregnant teenager or something? Another thing is they say "I love you." Personally I wouldn't say "I love you" I would say "I like you a lot". I just find that's what you would say if you were boyfriend and girlfriend not crushes. It seems so weird. **

**I'm sorry if you think that Kick should have come in earlier. If you like those kind of stories okay I'm not stopping you from reading them so go ahead. I would rather read character development and a build up to the story than just read it like "We then made and went out and… .blah." Okay that was an exaggerated answer but still. **

**Excuse me for my rant. Now the question of the chapter is!**

**1) What is your opinion on stories on Kick getting pregnant at an early age?**

**2) Would you prefer to read a build up and development or go straight into the kissing and getting together?**

**3) Would you agree for them to say "I love you" when they're official?**

**I enjoy hearing people's opinions so I can see their side. So review this story and please try to answer the questions so we sort of get a conversation going or something. **

**Also I just became a level 8 gymnast if you were wondering.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follow and favourites! I love you all! (As fans)**

**Bye!**

**RedQuxxnRed :D**


	6. Blackmailed by an 11 year old

**Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews and answers. I see you guys agree with me. Sort of. I have no life. Moving on! Here are some responses to you guys. I'm not sure if you even read them but it's worth a try right. The responses are for everyone to see I honestly don't mind if you read them. **

**Shiqi98- Thanks! (Sorry didn't know what else to say)**

**JackandKimforever- I knew you weren't the same as Jackandkim4ever but my brain is complicated so don't question it. Trust me you don't want to. I didn't think I could ever write professionally so I decided to write fan fiction for fun. Thanks so much. In my English class the teacher says I'm really good at writing but I figured he probably said that to everyone. I will try to update as often as I can and I got the idea of Jack fighting with his conscience because I do that a lot. No seriously I am not insane or anything I just happen to always talk to myself. I don't even have to be arguing. Call me crazy!**

**Cataniagirl- Thanks! I do try to pay attention to my grammer and spelling but sometimes I epically fail. Yay you agree with me in all the points and yes I shall continue to update.**

**Kickin It fan xox- Yay I'm not the only one who thinks I should take it slow. I will put more gymnastics in. (Because I'm a fudging gymnast!)**

**Ilovesports1999- Hello again and thanks for loving the story.**

**Peanutbuttre7- With the opinions same thing! Also have fun being a gymnast, I was once a level 4. I mean the only thing of tumbling you can do is a round-off back handspring. Still I always managed to impress people with that skill. My advice is to never give up and continue to work hard and then you'll be flipping all over the gym and feeling awesome! **

**KarateGirl77- Hi again. Thanks for understanding. **

**BurkleyDuffieldLover- I should have said this before but I also love him from House of Anubis! Anyway thanks for agreeing with me and I didn't think this was a great story I just fool around on every subject. **

**JackandKim4ever- Yes I know you're not the same as JackandKimforever. Excuse my paranoidness. (that's not even a word but WHATEVER!) Another thanks for agreeing with me and understanding. Thanks for the congrats and don't worry NOTHING can ever offend me. People in my class always say "no offense" and I'm just like "I'm not offended". Like I have the brain of a 5-7 year old. No wonder why I get along so well with them. Awkward…**

**Sky-XD- You may not agree totally with me but I respect that. In class debates people don't know how to react with me because I accept it but don't necessarily agree so they just look lost in the end. It's kind of funny.**

**PrettyLittleLiar- Even though I only agree with one of them thanks for inputting you opinion. I respect that and it's an open community.**

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoMr- Thanks for the opinion. I'm that kind of person who isn't fazed by ANYTHING. Like I get nervous that I hope I don't make the person I'm talking to uncomfortable.**

**Tj- Ahhh! You're so excited! Yay! **

**Rachel- I am meaning to do that maybe on Chapter 8 because I have something planned for Chapter 7. Thanks for reviewing my chapter 5.**

**Guest- Hello guest person. I pretty much agree with you and thanks. Congrats on using big words.**

**BingleBongle- I saw your review just before I was about to upload this chapter. Thanks for putting in your thoughts. **

** A final note guys! In my last level 7 meet I was 1****st****! How awesome is that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and never will.**

**Jack's POV**

The dining room was big with a pot filled with spaghetti, another full of sauce and it smelled like meatballs. Sweet! Spaghetti Bolognese! At one of the ends of the table was a tall man reading a newspaper. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Sir. I'm Jack. Jack Brewer."

"Mr. Crawford. You seem like a nice boy. Call me Andrew." He stood up and held out his hand. I shook it and he had a super firm grip.

"Wow. You've got a strong arm." I complimented him.

"Thank you." He sat back down and continued, "Have a seat, Jack."

I nodded and sat down and Kim sat opposite me. Olivia sat next to Kim while Kim's mom sat at the other end. The dinner was nice and Kim's mom was an amazing cook.

The first person to talk was Mr. Crawford. "So, Jack. Is Seaford to your liking?"

I replied, "It's been great so far. I've made new friends, enjoyed some classes, saw your daughter doing gymnastics in gym class and her cheerleading performances."

Olivia cut in and said, "Ooooh." Kim kicked her underneath the table resulting in her yelling "OW!"

Kim grinned fakely, "Oops sorry Liv."

Olivia gave her a death glare. They have the same death glare it must be genetic.

Mr. Crawford replied, "Girls calm down." He turned to look at me and said, "That's good news."

Mrs. Crawford then said to Kim, "Kimberly, you didn't show off at school again."

"I didn't show off by myself. Grace and Kelsey joined in." Kim moaned. "Oh wait mom, that reminds me. Kelsey's final meet is in a month time before she can pass level 9. Can I help her at the gym? So I might come home later than usual."

"Sure honey." Mrs. Crawford said digging into her food.

I asked Olivia out of curiosity, "So Olivia what gymnastics level are you?"

"A level 7 gymnast. I really want to advance quickly so I can learn how to do a layout." She eagerly said.

"You still need to improve your back tuck. You never seem to get enough height." Kim replied. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Liv."

"Then it's clear Kim, you have to help Liv. Family before friends." Mr. Crawford said. Kim groaned while Liv stuck her tongue at her. Kim returned a mocking face. My brother Leo and Olivia would be perfect for each other. I couldn't help but laugh.

Mr. Crawford looked at me questionably and I replied, "I have a little brother Leo. Olivia kind of reminds me of him."

"Excuse me but I'm a girl." Olivia cut in.

After dinner I said that I had to go home. Kim accompanied me to the door.

"About today Kim. I was wondering if-" I started to say.

"Jack. Let's talk tomorrow." Kim interrupted with a cheerful voice. She put her arm on my arm and smiled. "Okay?" _She likes you. _She does that to everyone. _Stop being a pessimist. _Whatever.

"Okay." I replied.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"I recognise this area because the moving truck passed this house. I'm just around the corner."

"Be safe. I guess." Kim is always so happy and cheery. It gives me warm fuzzy feelings.

For the rest of the way I half-ran, half-walked but I still felt good. After saying goodnight to my parents before they wanted to every single detail of my life I went to bed.

I remember thinking how I could spend the day with Kim again. No Donna Tobin. No jealous guys. And no friends who keep sniggering and smirking! _This means you better NOT screw up. _I forgot that my conscience would become 100x more annoying!

*Saturday afternoon*

I decided to go to Kim's house in the afternoon because I had spent my morning getting ready, eating breakfast and doing my homework. I have karate practise so I'll try and make it on time.

1pm the clock said. Now would be a good time to leave. I sprayed on some cologne. What? Can't I impress a girl? I rushed downstairs to say bye to my mom before she asked questions and put on my supras. They're so comfy.

To save time I used my skateboard to go to her house. The size still left me in awe; Kim's car was still parked in the driveway which was a good sign. I picked up my skateboard and I could see Olivia doing the vault and I could hear the dogs playing with each other. The back yard was surrounded by picket fences. The only reason why I knew Olivia was doing the vault was because I saw her jump quite high in the air and I'm pretty sure you would need a springboard. _What if she's spidergirl? _How? What? I don't get you, conscience. _Then you don't understand yourself because I am you. _I know I don't understand myself. _O_o _Yes conscience I just confused you. Score to me!

I was a bit hesitant when knocking on the door but quickly got over my fear and knocked on it. To my surprise it was Olivia who answered the door not Kim.

"Hey Olivia." I waved.

"Let's just cut to the chase." Olivia said. She leant on one hip and replied, "I know you like my sister Kim."

"What?" I replied my voice getting higher. Shoot! "I so don't. We're just friends. I think."

"According to Kim you're friends. Anyway if you want I could help you." Olivia said deviously.

"Keep talking." I replied. _Really? You're getting help from an 11 year old. _I'm considering it.

"First of all. I don't give valuable information to anyone. There's a price." Great I'm being blackmailed by a kid. _That's kind of funny. _No it's not. _It'll be a great story for the future. _Right. It sure will.

"How much kid?" I asked.

"30 bucks." She said calmly.

"What? No way! 10 bucks!" I protested.

"Fine. I'll bargain it down." Olivia thought about it and replied, "25 bucks."

"15." I said.

"This is my final offer Jack. Otherwise you can forget it." Olivia looked serious. "20 bucks. Take it or leave it."

I thought hard about it and finally accepted the offer. I took out my wallet and gave her $20. She gladly took the money and began counting it. Probably just to make sure.

"Wise choice, Brewer." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"How do you know my name?"

"I may be a kid but I know more than you think."

I shrugged it off. Olivia then continued, "First step, getting close to my sister. One way to really please is to compliment her gymnastics skills. Everyone can do that. If you really want to impress her do girlish stuff with her. Most guys have hesitated doing this but it's a sure fire way of getting her."

I took out my phone and typed in notes on what she said.

"Second step, asking my sister out. All guys have tried different ways. The most common one was saying it straight to her face. How romantic is that? It isn't. What you need to do is get a jasmine flower, attach a note to it and do not give it to her. Tape it to her locker. Or put it in our mailbox. She's the one who get's the mail."

Olivia then invited me inside and shouted, "Kimmy! You're boyfriend is here!"

"She's not my girlfriend." I said.

She turned around and looked at me, "You want her to be, don't you though?

I nodded slowly. Kim then shouted back, "He's just friend!"

"I'm sure he is." Olivia shouted back as she ran off into the back yard. I waited at one of the bar stools, you know the ones that go up and down. Kim rushed down and again always looking good. Her hair was braided down which she put on her shoulder. She wore a grey tank top with a lace crop top over it. Kim also wore dark jeggings and black glittery supras.

"You look amazing." I said with a smile.

"Thanks." She returned it and continued, "I thought we could work outside under the umbrella on the picnic table. Don't worry, I already put our stuff out."

I followed her out while asking, "How much do we have left?"

"Well, we still have to write about The Dark reaction."

"So where are your parents?" I asked as I drew the diagram.

"They're working so I'm babysitting my sister." She replied doing fancy writing for the sub title "The Dark Reaction". This required us to sit quite close together. I could smell her perfume which smelled so nice. It was like landing on a cloud of heaven.

"What do you parents do?" I asked.

"Well, my dad owns the strip mall. He's co-operating with another dude. Apparently his son goes to our school and that he's a brat. I've never fully met him though. My mom is a hotel owner so she is busy a lot but we couldn't be a happier family."

"That's cool."

"Now returning the question to you." Kim smiled sweetly.

"Now my mom works at a restaurant as a cook. It's a really nice restaurant so good pay and my dad is a lawyer. Not like a big one but he still earns quite a lot. We actually have an office area just for clients."

We shortly finished it and shared a high five. "Yes we did it." Kim said victoriously. Before we both knew we gave each other a hug. Kim then realised what had just happened. So did I. We broke away and tried to explain but it was a bit awkward. **(Like the hug in Hit The Road Jack)**

To forget about that awkward moment Kim asked, "Which dojo do you train at?"

"I train at Bobby Wasabi's."

"Oh yeah the one opposite Falaphal Phil. I trained out of Seaford in this private dojo but I became a black belt quite fast."

I looked impressed and offered, "I could show the dojo, maybe you could join us. It's really cool there."

Kim hesitated and added, "What about Olivia, I can't leave her alone here."

"She can come with us."

"Okay then let me just get ready. Could you put our project on the kitchen table?" Kim asked as she got up. I nodded and picked it up.

"Liv! We're going to the mall!" Kim shouted as she ran into the house.

Olivia was doing giants on the bars and did a layout flyaway as a dismount. She couldn't quite stick the landing which disappointed her. I thought it was good but she fell backwards. Olivia then ran towards me and asked quietly, "Progress report, Brewer?"

"Well she's coming to check out my dojo." I replied quietly stooping down at her level. She gave me a thumbs up and rushed into the house.

I placed our project on the table and waited by the door. I ended up petting and playing with dogs as they took so long.

Olivia came down first with her dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She had a hello kitty t-shirt and wore black knee length denim shorts. She went to the shoe rack and picked out sparkly pink skecher shoes. She stood up and took a pink coat.

"How long does Kim normally take?" I ask her as she put it on.

"She does take a while. She's probably putting on some make up and preparing her bag." Olivia responded zipping up her jacket.

At that moment Kim came down with a black, leather Fendi bag and a different gym bag. "Come on guys."

We followed her out and Olivia eyed as if to say, "Make your move."

Kim took the driver's seat, I sat next to her and Olivia went at the back. Kim handed Olivia her iPhone and asked her to text their mom and dad they were going to the mall.

After 10 minutes of driving and another couple of minutes trying to find a parking space we arrived. Kim took her bags and followed me to the dojo. Everyone was already there. I checked my watch and I was 5 minutes late. When we walked in Jerry's eyes widening, Eddie dropped his sandwich and Milton just looked shocked.

"What guys? You've never seen girls in a dojo?" Kim cockily asked with Olivia grinning by her side.

The guys approached us and Jerry bent down in front of Olivia and said in a baby voice, "What is this child doing here? It's way too dangerous for you."

Olivia glared at him and hissed, "Don't you dare underestimate me."

Jerry just laughed and went on the mats. Frustrated, Olivia kicked off her shoes grabbed Jerry's arm and flipped him.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh wildly. Kim went up to her sister and high-fived her.

"When did mini Crawford become a Karate girl?" Jerry asked in pain.

Kim turned around and asked the rest of us guys, "Was it bad that I taught her how to flip people?"

Eddie quickly shook his head followed by Milton saying, "No, no, of course not."

Shortly Rudy walked in. Jerry quickly got up and asked our sensei, "What's up, Rudy?"

"Nothing just wanted to see how my-" Rudy saw Olivia and Kim and asked, "Hello, girls but if you're looking for the spa it's not here."

Kim and Olivia looked at each other and nodded as if to signal something. Kim took of her supras and made her way to the mats with Olivia. They both stood in front of dummies, 3 each on their side. Without effort, the dummies were on the ground before Rudy could register what had just happened.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed. "You must join our dojo."

"I was thinking about it." Kim said, she then turned to her sister, "Liv, do you want to train here?"

"I don't see why not. But it can't interfere with my gymnastics."

"Gymnastics, huh little girl?" Milton said. "That's adorable are you learning cartwheels and handstands?"

Eddie and Milton sniggered quietly among themselves. Olivia didn't like this, coincidentally there happened to be a beam in the room. Olivia didn't have a springboard so she did a straddle up. This silenced the guys. She did small moves, with leaps. At the end of a beam she two back walkovers, a full turn then a back handspring. A half-turn before going into a cartwheel and back tucking off.

Olivia smirked leaving the guys astounded, "Did I not tell you to underestimate me?"

Eddie nodded. Olivia did a secret handshake with Kim and she said, "That's my girl."

Kim then went to change leaving us with the mini-Crawford. How is it possible she's just as intimidating as her sister? _Genetic? _I guess, Leo wouldn't stand a chance against her. _It would be kind of funny to watch. _You're right.

Kim came out with rolled up sweatpants and a tank top. "Come on. Remember Friday. Lunchtime."

What? _She wants to spar. _Oh right?...Oh god. _Calm the heck down._

I took of my shoes and headed to the mat.

"Wait, Jack you're sparring Kim?" Jerry said with a shocked expression.

Eddie placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Good luck."

Milton patted my back and said, "I'll get the first aid kit just in case."

I replied sarcastically, "Wow, guys. I'm so lucky to have you."

They all gave me weak thumbs up whereas Olivia was cheering for Kim. Her exact words were:

**Kim, Kim, you're my girl**

**Gonna shine bright like a pearl**

**Everybody's gonna see**

**You're so good at karate!**

**(I actually came up with this at the top of my head.)**

That was actually impressive. She added gymnastics moves as well as cheerleading moves.

I was actually so nervous. Kim and I bowed and got in position. I attacked first. What I didn't understand was that Kim didn't attack or defend. It's like she knew what I was going to do. I looked weak because I was attacking but Kim was either by stepping out, bending down or any other simple moves. I could hear the guys sniggering which annoyed me. The fight didn't even last that long, Kim tripped me up by bending down and rotating on the balls of her foot and hitting my foot making me lose balance.

Kim smiled in victory and offered her hand. I took her hand but pulled her down. She had obviously seen this move too many times and managed to roll out of the way. I cursed under my breath and stood up.

"What was that, Kim?" I asked her getting up.

"It's called control." Kim laughed. "Jack, I'm almost a 4th degree black belt. I know a lot of moves."

We agreed for another spar. It was significantly longer but I bet she only did that to not embarrass me further. I was about to go for her when she suddenly did a back handspring.

I shouted and joked, "Hey that was gymnastics! Not karate."

"Sorry I can't help it sometimes." She smiled and gave me a high five before adding, "Your sparring was better now though."

*an hour later*

"Kimmy! You've got to take me to gymnastics!" Olivia shouted.

"Okay!" Kim was sparring she turned around to give her attention to Olivia. Jerry took this opportunity to try and kick her down. Kim sensed this and simply dive rolled forward grinning back at a disappointed Jerry.

"Mamacita. You could have given me the satisfaction of me tripping you."

"Sorry no can do."

Kim packed her stuff and went to the changing room. She took a while but came out looking exactly the same.

We looked at her questionably and she simply said, "Leotard."

We all stupidly said, "OH!"

Before Kim walked out of the door she said, "Jerry, you know Grace has gymnastics practice and so does Kelsey, Eddie. Care to join us?"

Eddie and Jerry quickly darted to the changing room and came back prepared to go. How did she know they liked them? _Kim knows everything about everyone. That's why her hair is so big. It's full of secrets. _**(Mean Girls Quote!)**

"I'm going to be all alone and forced to spar with Jack." Milton moaned.

"What? How is that bad?" I said defensively.

"No offense. It's just 1) You're a 2nd degree black belt and 2) YOU'RE A 2ND DEGREE BLACK BELT!"

We couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Olivia quickly shouted, "Are you two guys coming or not because if I'm late you will all regret it."

Milton and I both headed to the changing room and quickly came out. We followed Kim to her red BMW. I swear that car had a permanent sparkle or shine. _It's magical. _You sound like a hippy. _I don't. _Yeah, you do. _You just called yourself a hippy. _Give me a break for once.

"Okay there are 5 seats and 6 of us. Let's see 3 at the back. One of you are going to drive while Olivia sits on my lap." Kim thought deeply.

Olivia said innocently, "I have an idea, Jack drives and the rest go at the back." She then threateningly says, "If you idiots dare change my idea, I will be late for gymnastics and probably throw a level 7 tantrum."

"Whoa! I don't want a level 7 tantrum the last time that happened one of our car seats in our family car ended up in the neighbour's back yard." Kim said quickly.

We agreed with Olivia's seating. When nobody was looking Olivia winked at me reassuringly. Gee, thanks I guess.

With Kim's directions we arrived there quickly and it was huge. Kim told us to go upstairs where we'll be able to see them because you weren't allowed in unless you were a gymnast or the parent of a very young one. But apparently that never happens.

I saw Olivia come out first in a sleeveless shiny green and black leotard and joined a class of other kids who also had shiny leotards. Kim came out with her hair tied back. The braid has made her hair a really nice wave-like pattern. Shortly Grace and Kelsey followed out. Kelsey had her hair in a bun whereas Grace had a ponytail. Kelsey wore a long sleeved zebra print pattern leotard; Grace had a long sleeved purple leotard with red streaks. Kim also had a long sleeved leotard but it was black with pink outlining and a small logo on the side in pink.

"Kelsey looks amazing." Eddie said dreamily looking at her.

Jerry said, "Grace doesn't look so bad."

I didn't say anything I thought quietly. Jerry doesn't compliment any other girl other than Grace. He says to have a "complicated" relationship with her. Wait? What if he- _likes Grace. _Exactly!

I quickly shouted "You like Grace!"

Jerry looked at me with wide eyes. His voice was high and he said, "What? I don't know what you're talking about?"

We grinned at him.

"I-I don't! Okay?" Jerry said.

Milton raised his eyebrow at him and he gave out.

"Okay fine! I do like her."

I high fived Eddie and Milton and we were begging for all the details.

"Umm. It all started-" Jerry glance at the gym and said, "Look, they're going to tumble on the track."

"This isn't over." Eddie said.

Kelsey was up first. She went into a round-off back handspring double back tuck. When she was done her coach gave her tips and showed with his hands.

"I'm pretty sure she was perfect." Eddie complained.

"In gymnastics you can never be perfect." I replied.

Next was Kim. Kim went into a round-off back handspring, whip back and double layout twist. She high fived her coach but he still found something wrong.

I quickly said, "I take that back. I don't know what she did wrong."

Grace came next she did the same thing as Kim but instead of twist she went for a double pike. Again the coach found something wrong with it. _What can you do? You haven't been training for gymnastics so leave the coach alone and respect his decisions. _

After practising their tumbling skills they went to the bars. This time Grace went first. She did a kip cast to handstand, a shoot through straddle up into handstand, pirouettes and full in giants and an Arabian dismount.

Kelsey did a kip cast to handstand, a shoot through, ½ a pirouette and a couple of giants before doing a double layout flyaway dismount.

Kim came last. She did the same thing at the as Grace but her dismount was different. She did an Arabian double. That probably required more effort.

Then after more perfecting of the bars they moved onto vault. I did manage to see Olivia. I could tell she was the best one there because the coach didn't have a problem on what she needed to improve. That left her smiling for the whole of the lesson.

Anyway back to the level 9/10 people. Kelsey went first, she did a yurchenko pike. She had to practise her landing because the coach kept showing her how to land. I guess she landed too deeply.

Grace's turn was next; she did a yurchenko layout half twist. The coach didn't find anything wrong. Kim high-fived her as she came back.

Kim went last and quickly tightened her hair before running into a yurchenko layout full twist. After high-fiving the teacher she did a mini victory dance.

They had to wait for Olivia's group to be finished with the beam. I could see Kim, Grace and Kelsey talking to some guy gymnasts. One of them was showing off in front of Kim with the parallel bars. I felt jealousy. Kim didn't seem affected she just laughed. She shooed him off and went on the parallel bars. Kim wasn't an expert like the boys but she did a handstand, before dismounting with a double back tuck. She high-fived then hugged him. Why can't that be me?

When they were done the girls hurried to the beams. There were 3 beams and a beam on the ground. They were practising their routines.

Kelsey swung her leg over the beam and got up. With little dance moves and leaps in between she did two back handsprings then a back tuck. She did a side aerial then a switch leap. Then she went into a round-off full dismount.

Grace a straddle up, front aerial, leaps, small dance moves before going into a back handspring layout. Another couple dance moves before going into a back tuck. After she did a full turn before going into a round-off 1 ½ twist.

Kim also did a straddle up into a handstand. She made her way to the edge of the beam by doing a back tuck. With the mix of more dance moves and leaps, she included a back handspring with two layouts. For the dismount she did a round-off double twist.

Of course, there was the occasionally falls and advice from coaches to improve their skills. Kim and Grace were also learning how to do an Arabian double front dismount. They took the two beams that were facing the foam pit and practised falling into it while Kelsey was perfecting her dismount.

*After Gymnastics*

When the girls finally came out we headed outside. The guys went home so it was just Kim, Olivia and me. Kelsey and Grace went home together.

"So Jack? Did you see me do a giant?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, you mean when you were swinging around the bar. Yeah I saw that." I said cheerfully.

"When I was a level 6 we had to do baby giants. You don't get the same thrill like a full giant." Olivia said before rushing to the car leaving me and Kim to talk. Thank you, Olivia.

"You were brilliant Kim." I said.

Kim smiled humbly and said, "Thanks but according to my coach I have to remember to have height and rotation."

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about but I thought you were amazing."

Kim laughed, "Really?"

"Like genuinely."

"Why wouldn't you genuinely like it?"

"I don't know." I said unsurely. Kim just giggled and flicked her bang away. I imitated her leaving her offended. She mockingly looked back at me.

"So, Kim. Will I see you at karate practise?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think Olivia likes the idea of the guys being afraid of her." We both chuckled and were interrupted by Olivia's shouts "Hurry up!"

We ran to the car. Kim took the wheel and dropped me off at my house. She parked it and walked me to the door.

"I had a great time today. And not just because I went to the gym." Kim said. I chuckled at the last part.

"Me too." I replied. The atmosphere was perfect, it was evening not night and would it be romantic to give her kiss?

We were quite close; I was going to move in. It was quite awkward because we didn't know who would lean in first. Suddenly we were interrupted by Olivia honking the horn.

"Kim, hurry up!"

Kim came back to reality. "I'll see you later Jack." She gave me a small wave before going back to her car. She drove off with Olivia in the front seat and I watched her until she was out of sight. When I turned around I saw my family looking out the window. They quickly turned away and I opened the door and went to the kitchen.

"You guys were spying on us weren't you?" I said putting my bag down.

"No, we were just observing." My dad countered.

"So did you kiss?" My mom casually asked.

"No, her little sister honked the horn so it ruined the mood. I think she's perfect for Leo." I replied.

"What? I'm too perfect for any one." My brother said.

"Wow, you're so modest." I sarcastically answered him. I asked my mom, "Where's dinner?"

"The leftovers are in the oven. We had pizza and we thought we'd keep some for you."

I took out the remaining 3 slices and stuffed them down. I was so hungry well I did have chocolate with the guys while we watched the girls at the gym. Sometimes it was boring, so we either ate or played on our phones. To be fair we were there for 3 hours.

After dinner I went upstairs on my computer to log onto FaceBook. We were pretty much friends now so I felt confident she would accept it. I logged off, changed into my pj's and went to sleep.

**I have written 13 pages of Microsoft pages. Well the intro took a page so technically the story was 12 pages because this ending thing is just about to go over 12 pages. Thanks for reviews it means so much to me. If you were wondering how to pronounce my username it's Red, Queen, Red. I just swapped out the ee's for xx's. Why? Because I am awesome. Lol, no, I'm just a weirdo.**

**I hope you don't mind a small rant, I just feel like I have to express this to someone. Anyway at my gym, there is this annoying girl who thinks she better than everyone else. Being the competitive person I am I objected that and she went all drama queen on me. I don't want to be mean but she's one of the worst people in my group. We were learning how to do layout dismounts on the beam and she's all like, "Watch and Learn". Of course she fucks up (sorry for my language) and still goes on pretending she's amazing. I don't know how she made it this far. 85% of the time her back tucks have no height and she's as stiff as a rock pretty much 60% of the time. **

**I just had to let that out sorry. Please review and if would like to you can follow/favourite. **

**Questions of the chapter:**

**1) What should I do?**

**2) Do you guys actually read the responses on the chapters? (Not all of them but the one's intended for you).**

**Remember to still review my chapter**

**See you later,**

**RedQuxxnRed :D**

**P.S Hope you liked the extra long part!**

**P.P.S Small spoiler for the next chapter. Kim and Jack go on their first date!**


	7. First Date

**Hey guys! The chapter everyone has been waiting for! This part is going to be super long like the last one because we won't go onto the first date yet but it'll be there. Here are some responses.**

**Angelapatterson1123- Thanks for loving this story and I'm guessing you like Robert Patterson.**

**Stikenotes- Thanks and I have no idea how to spell falafel. Is it Falaphal or Falafel? Anyway thanks again.**

**JackandKimForever- Thanks for reading the responses. Thanks for the kindness and high five to talking to ourselves and making our friends think we're psychos! Don't worry about rambling. I do that a lot and always somehow manage to connect hamburgers and shoes. Don't ask. Thanks for loving the update. Is it just me or do we have so much in common? And I love Olivia too.**

**Ilovesports1999- Yes, genius isn't it? (Sarcasm)**

**KarateGirl77- It's the chapter you're waiting for and thanks for the review.**

**Kickinfan321- Yay their first date! Don't worry 75% of the time I can't spell hallelujah. (Word corrected me)**

**JackandKim4ever- Sorry for spoiling it but I couldn't keep it in! For the gymnastics part there are some reviewers who love gymnastics like me so I thought I could add something in. Thanks I couldn't believe I was first, I actually cried. Yay, I am not the only kid at heart. I know right, I was at gymnastics today and I didn't fail at my layout. The girl actually fell off the trampoline into the ball pit! Take that! (Not as you, at the girl) I think pizzazz is a word and I do like homemade brownies. I hate the ones at the stores; I always go to the local supermarket and get the ingredients there. **

**Princess-Girl12- Thanks for your opinion. And the review.**

** .Ends- Thanks for loving the story! I have been blackmailed by children before. I guess that's what I get for blackmailing adults. Awkward.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and never will.**

**Jack's POV**

Mornings where nightmares come true. But not today, I went to our front yard and plucked a jasmine flower. My mom is an avid gardener. I then took out a piece of paper, wrote on it and taped it to the flower. Thanks Olivia. Now the mail comes around 10am. It's now….9.45am. I've got to hurry!

I quickly rushed in the shower got dressed and ran out to Kim's house. I carefully opened the mailbox and tried to put it in but I couldn't without smushing the flower so I just taped it to the mailbox.

After that I ran back to the house and ate breakfast. At that moment my brother Leo came down. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're up to something." He replied still looking at me while he got a bowl of cereal.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said smiling. _He will find out. Eventually. _

"One of us knows what you're doing and soon it'll be two." He said plopping down in front of me and eating his cereal.

I just shook my head and cleaned up my bowl. When I finished my phone vibrated. I was about to take it but my brother got hold of it.

"Leo. Give. It. Back." I demanded holding out my hand.

"Hmm. Let me think about that." He stroked an invisible beard and shouted, "How about never?"

"Leo!" I shouted. I chased him around the table. I went left when he went right and vice versa. He managed to run past me and up the stairs.

"Leo. Come back or you'll regret it!" I said chasing him up. Leo then held out his hand and the other one other the stairs.

"Jack. I wouldn't. I can drop this thing." He grinned mischievously. Who else thinks he's is the male version of Olivia. _Damn, why do kids have to be so sly? _I don't know, conscience, I don't know.

"Fine, Leo. You win this round." I said giving up.

Leo smiled evilly and read the text aloud. "Aw, Jack. That was so romantic. Sure, I'll go with you out on a date. Pick me up at 2. Sorry I have a gymnastics meet. **(Note, Rachel's request for a meet.) **If you want to come, come to my house at 11. Heart Kim."

I groaned while he looked at me knowingly. _On the bright side you're going on a date with Kim._

"So. You're going on a date with Kim. No wonder you looked happier than usual." Is it his mission to make me the most miserable person ever?

"Okay you caught me. What do you want?" He knew how much I didn't want our parents fussing over this.

"First, you tidy my room for a week and when it's my turn to wash the dishes you 'volunteer'" Leo said using quotation marks for volunteer. "Second, I have complete access to your room for a week and third you're going to take me on your date."

"What?" I hissed angrily. _No, n- n- n- n-n- n- n- n- n- n-n- NO! Wait, what's your date plan?_

Olivia didn't say anything about that. Wasted 20 bucks for nothing. _Improvise then! _Okay. Um. Let's see. After her meet we could to the carnival then go out for food at the café. _Sounds good. _Then yeah.

"You heard me I wanna know who this Kim chick is."

"You're too young for her but perfect for her sister Olivia. You have the same deviousness, attitude and well everything else."

Leo scowled at me. He was off guard so I took this opportunity to grab my phone. "Ha! Got my phone back."

"I still have a weapon." Leo said still looking mischievous.

"Don't say it."

"The parents." He whispered. I didn't want him babbling off about the date so I had to let him come.

"Fine. Just get ready and meet me downstairs before I got without you." I said going into my room to spray on some cologne. I took a different pair of supras and ran downstairs.

"Leo! Hurry up!" I said as I wrote a note for my parents when they'd either wake up or come back from work.

Leo came running down looking smarter than usual **(like Luke's look from Jessie)** and put on his sneakers. "What? I can still look good. Who knows she might be interested in me?"

"In your dreams Leo." I said opening the door. We walked down to her house and yes Leo was in awe on how big it was.

"Someone's living large and-" Leo just saw the BMW. "My dream car!" He ran up to it and hugged the car.

I rolled my eyes and rang the door. _At least you're not late for her meet. _It 10.50am. Making good time.

Again it was Olivia who opened the door. She wore skinny jeans with sneakers and had a checkered shirt blouse.

"Hello, Brewer. I see you're early."

"Wait, Jack. I didn't know she was short." Leo said shocked. _Stupid._

"I'm Kim's sister, doofus." She threw back at Leo.

"Nice to know." Well they're off to a bad start.

"Anyway Olivia, can we come in?" I asked before it took a turn for the worse.

"Sure." She opened the door wider and beckoned us in. "Last one closes the door."

It wasn't long before Kim came down. She wore an off the shoulder top with denim shorts with mid calf boots. She had a gym bag and another bag with a hand bag. Her hair was in a high pony tail with her side bang.

"Ok, first off Jack. This is my gym wear. My leotard is in the sparkly duffel bag, in the other bag is my actual date outfit and then there's my casual handbag." She explained as she put her stuff down.

Before I could reply my brother stepped up and said, "Hello lady, Leo's the name. You can call me the man of your dreams." He wiggled his eyebrows. Kim looked at me with a questioned look.

I replied, "Long story." She just nodded and stooped to Leo's height and said, "It's nice to meet you too Leo." She ruffled his hair and sighed.

"So let's get going. Come on Olivia." Kim said as she went outside.

"Don't tell me the idiot is joining." Olivia groaned as she made her way outside.

"Sorry, but I can't sit with her." Leo complained.

"Okay then, Leo. You can go on back home if you want." I replied smiling sneakily.

Leo got the message and we went in the car. I went in the front with Kim and Olivia and Leo began arguing through the whole ride.

"I don't see how we're alike Jack." Leo said.

"You don't but I see it." I grinned.

"Well you must be blind because unlike me, Leo is the most arrogant and stupid person ever!" Olivia said glaring at me.

"Excuse me but I happen to be the coolest person in my school." Leo countered.

"I beg to differ. I bet you're the only student there." Olivia retaliated.

"Better to be the only student that the meaner person at school." Luke replied.

"I now get why you prefer being the only student because you're obviously embarrassed by the fact your grammar is horrible!" She shouted back. Leo flushed red and they both gave each other a staring match.

Kim couldn't help but laugh. We did arrive at the gym and let me just say it was huge. The fighting between the kids didn't stop there.

"You're probably the worst gymnast ever." Leo muttered under his breath.

"Hey! At least I can do a back tuck it's better than being able to do just a cartwheel." Olivia replied fiercely.

"You don't even know what I can do." Leo said.

"Let me guess a handstand." Olivia smirked crossing her arms at him.

"Maybe." He said popping his collar.

It was obvious Olivia had won that battle and it left her smiling and feeling powerful. "Take the Crawford seats I'll be back you'll see me in a leotard." Kim said before leaving to go to the changing room. I led Olivia and Leo to the seats. I decided to sit between them before things got a bit out of hand.

It was obvious where Kim's team was when she came out all the other girls had shiny white leotards with blue streaks. They began stretching and doing warm ups. It was half an hour before the official competition began. I could just about make out Grace sitting next to Kim. I guess she preferred her hair in a bun.

There were these things called rotations and it was quite confusing because it was hard to keep track on the gymnasts. The most falls occurred on the beam. I would understand because you're walking/tumbling around on a stick thing so you have to try extra hard not to fall off.

*Results*

Kim came first with Grace closely behind then a random person from another team was third. Kim had a bit of trouble with the vault but she still came first. She hugged her coach and ran into the changing room. I got a text to meet her outside so I took off with the little maniac children. It wasn't a problem to occupy them I gave my phone for Leo to play with while Olivia tumbled around. She did stretch, I think. How am I supposed to know I was too busy doing something else? _Which was? _Waiting for Kim. _Poor excuse._ Shut up.

When Kim came out she waved goodbye to Grace. Her hair was down and curly. I'm guessing she brushed it. She wore a green asymmetrical overlap top with a belt, skinny jeans and black heels.

"Sure you're not overdressed for a first date?" I asked.

"Sorry for wanting to look my best." She said as she sat down. I took the wheel and drove off to the carnival. Why the carnival? The sun was out and it was really warm and I really didn't want to waste this day by being in a dark room.

"The carnival?" Olivia asked.

"There's an arcade." I said.

"I'm in!" Olivia and Leo both replied at the same time. They then both looked at each other weirdly.

"Why would a girl like an arcade?" Leo asked as we stepped out the car.

"I don't see what the problem is." Olivia said crossing her arms.

"Guys, here's some money knock yourselves out and meet us back here at 4." I said reaching for my wallet and giving Leo some money.

"Whatever." Luke said taking the money. He turned to Olivia, "Race you to the arcade."

"You're on!" Olivia said. They both raced away.

They'll be okay right? _Don't worry games will help lessen any competition. Hopefully. _Oh well.

We first went to a whack-a-mole machine. I paid the guy and we tried to beat each other scores. I won but Kim didn't seem to mind. She dragged me to a rollercoaster. The line was quite long.

"Are you sure you want to go onto the rollercoaster?" I asked unsure.

"Are you underestimating me, Jack?" Kim questioned nudging me.

"No, but if you're scared just tell me." I cockily said. Kim crossed her arms at me. It was our turn to go on the ride. We handed our tickets and made our way to the front. We brought the seatbelt that was overhead and dragged it down.

"Ready Kim?" I asked.

"I was born ready." She nodded back at me. The ride was slow at first as it went up to the top. It stopped tilted back and forth a few times stopped for some seconds before racing down. The whole lot screamed. We went upside a couple of times, did A's (going up and down really quickly), the cart twisted around a lot before slowing down at the end.

I took mine first off and Kim shortly followed. I held out my hand for her to hold. She was quite dizzy and tripped.

"Bad day to wear heels." She said holding my hand and making her way down.

"If there wasn't me you'd probably fall countless times." I joked.

"I am not that clumsy." Just as she said that her ankle gave out. I caught her in time and gave her a told you so look.

"Don't judge, Brewer." She got her balance and we made our way to a stand of where we had to knock down bowling pins with balls. Let me just say I completely failed. When I threw the ball I couldn't knock down ANYTHING. Kim did well and won a big plush teddy bear.

"I think I'll name it Barry." Kim said in a baby voice.

"Why Barry?"

"I would have been called Barry if I was a guy." Kim said. She blushed pink.

"Aww. Is Kimmy blushing?" I mocked in a baby voice.

"No! Don 't call me Kimmy or else?"

"Or else what?"

"Do you really want to know? I'm not afraid to demonstrate." Kim cockily said.

"I'm going to go with no." I said with a bit of a high voice.

"Wise choice, Brewer." She smiled.

We then went on the ferris wheel. 'Barry' was left down there guarded by the ticket attendant. The view was really nice.

"Hey look! We can see our school from here." Kim said pointing off into the distance.

"Oh yeah. Looking as school as ever."

We both laughed and made eye contact. Her brown eyes were sparkling and her hair was blowing in the soft breeze. Our hands have touched and it was a good time to kiss her. No hestitation. I moved in.

"Ride's over." The man shouted.

Kim and I jerked back and stepped off holding hands. How many 1st kiss chances have I missed? _Lots. _That really helps, conscience! We didn't let go which didn't bother us and we decided to go to the arcade.

"Let's try that 2 player dance game." Kim suggested.

"Are you crazy? I can't dance. I'm _really _bad." I said. No seriously I am probably one of the worst dancers in history.

"All you do is follow the dance moves." Kim pleaded. "Come on, Jack."

"Fine." I groaned as she dragged me against my will to the game. We didn't do so bad. _Are you sure? _Okay Kim wasn't so bad, compared to her I may have looked like a retarded walrus. Thank goodness Leo wasn't there because he would keep nagging on and on about it.

"Okay, Kim. Now that you have killed me can we go do a game I like?" I said.

"Sure." She replied. She took my hand and I lead her to a shooting hoops game. Kim groaned and said, "I can't shoot."

"I'll show you." I took a ball and went through a step-by-step tutorial and everything else possible. I made the shot and had a mini victory dance. Kim took a ball and struggled as hell. So I went behind her and supported her. _The cheesiest move ever! _What how else was I supposed to help?

"Yay! I made the shot!" She said happily. We gave each other a high ten and hugged. I could have sworn her hair smelt like strawberries. Strawberries are nice. We made a couple more shots.

"My choice now, Brewer!"

"Oh God." I quietly said.

"Don't worry. It's kind of a sport." She replied. I gave her a thumbs up as we went to the air hockey. We went for 5 games. I won 3/5 games. Okay I did use the chance when she was distracted to win but hey! A shot is a shot. You can't exactly remove the point now can you?

My stomach rumbled and I said, "I'm feeling hungry. You in?"

"Don't need to tell me twice. I think there was a café just nearby." Kim said.

With our entwined hands we walked to a café. We exchanged a few jokes as we waited for the food.

"If I am in any food place I always happen to finish ¾ of my drink before my food arrives." Kim said between sips of her lemonade.

"Same here. My mom says I should only drink a bit or I'll fill myself up." I said.

"She also says that!" Kim exclaimed. We had a bunch of laughs. When our food arrived the waiter winked at Kim.

I said, "B-Bye!"

"Someone's jealous." Kim cockily said before taking a bite into her sandwich.

I blushed deeply and ate my sandwich. Cheese, ham and salad have never tasted so good together.

"Don't worry about it." Kim said putting her hand on my arm. "It's nice to know you care about your date." We smiled at each other. _Cute moment. _Got that right.

"Kim. What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked.

"Well. As much as I love today's modern music I do miss the old songs by The Black Eyed Peas, Shakira, Christina Aguilera and yes, Britney Spears. Those old songs and so many more." Kim replied.

"I didn't think anybody went back to that old music." I said then realizing how weird that sounded, "I mean. Wait! Not that the songs are bad. I just thought that no one else listened to them any more with all the new songs taking over."

"Another question, cheerleading or gymnastics?" I asked.

"Gymnastics." She replied immediately. "Don't get me wrong cheerleading's awesome but gymnastics is brilliant."

"Now, Officer Brewer. It's time for me to ask _you _a question." Kim smiled with a bit evil. I just sighed ready for the question.

"What's your biggest fear?" Kim asked sipping her smoothie.

"Seriously? Why don't girls ask normal questions?" I said putting my hands up and leaning back on my chair.

Kim raised her eyebrow at me as if to say 'answer it'. I gave out and coughed, "Clowns." To be fair you couldn't hear it, you must have impeccable hearing to have heard that.

"What?" Kim asked confused.

"Clowns." I said barely whispering it.

"Pounds?" Kim said. "Weird but okay. Weird is good."

"No. Clowns." I said. Kim tried to keep in her laugh but I told her to laugh and she laughed so hard. After probably 5 minutes of laughing she calmed down.

"I'm sorry. No seriously I'm sorry. It's just you're hi-ya! And the clown is all ha-ha. It's a bit weird." Kim explained with occasional chuckles. I did laugh at her attempts of trying to re-enact the sound effects.

"Well. Even amazing guys like me have weaknesses." I said flipping my hair at amazing.

"Hey! Cockiness is my job." Kim said as she threw me her napkin. We both laughed. I was having really fun on this date and I was guessing she did.

"On my first day Jerry said that it's essential for me to make way for the cheerleading squad for me to be on your good side. What was that about?"

"Well. First what kind of girl doesn't want to be showered in attention and two I have many sides. Sometimes my inner snobbish 'queen bee' comes out and I can't help it." Kim explained flicking her hair at the end for emphasis.

"I think you're a fun, beautiful girl." The words slipped right out of my mouth before I could stop them. I blushed red and looked down to continue eating the rest of my sandwich. I couldn't see her reaction but when I looked back up she was smiling and finishing her smoothie.

"So Kim. What sandwich did you have?" I asked. Okay, I probably didn't pay attention.

"Don't hate but I had a sandwich with cucumbers, tomatoes and lettuce. I have to minimize the amount of junk and fatty foods I eat." Kim replied thinking back.

"Being a gymnast kind of sucks then." I said.

"At least I can do cool flips, keep healthy and flexible." Kim retaliated with a smug voice. She couldn't help by laughing at how she sounded and I soon joined in.

Kim looked at the time and we both agreed to go and meet up with those little monsters. They were already there and both looked at us like we had killed someone.

"What guys?" I asked quite confused.

"It took you long enough. I had to wait here with Mr. Stupid for 10 minutes while you lovebirds enjoyed yourselves." Olivia answered quite angrily.

"Lovebirds?" Kim asked. _Hmmm. Maybe Kim doesn't like you that way. _Shut up. Can't I be happy for just this one date and can you shoot me down later. _Nope, I prefer now to mess with your brain. _Consciences these days.

"The hand holding." Leo said pointing to our hands. I hadn't even realized neither had Kim because we quickly stopped and let go of each other's hands. Kim went a bit pink, her hair covered most of her face as she looked away. She then smiled at me before looking back at the kids.

"Well I'm sorry." Kim said in a baby voice.

"Listen I know you took longer because you were trying to make me jealous." Leo said with 'swag'. "Don't worry babe I forgive you."

"Yes, Leo I was _totally _doing that." Kim said sarcastically before putting Barry in the car and going in the driver's seat.

Kim dropped Leo and I at our house. Leo was about to get out but Olivia pulled him back in. I could their conversation.

"Hey!" Leo shouted.

"SHHHH!" Olivia hissed.

"What was that for blondie?" Leo whispered spitefully.

"Can you not give them privacy?" Olivia whispered back returning the hate as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever."

"You're just jealous Kim will never be interested in you." Olivia replied.

I left them two to bicker while I followed Kim who was in the middle of the pathway.

"You know, Jack." Kim said confidently. " I had a really great time. That was an amazing date. I really enjoyed myself."

"Phew! So it wasn't a failure?" I asked relieved.

Kim laughed and replied, "No. It was a success."

I looked down in those chocolate eyes. The sun was setting, birds were flying And there was a small, cool breeze. Kim's hair flickered in the wind.

"Now, before the moment is ruined." Kim said. She went on her toes and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm glass the moment wasn't ruined." I said as I held her hand. We stared at each other for a bit until Olivia honked the horn. "Unlike you I want to go home."

"Be right there, Liv!" Kim shouted back. She turned to me and waved "Bye Jack. See you tomorrow!" as she made her way back to the car.

I waved back as Luke came out the car and ran to my side and Kim entered the car and drove off. I opened the door with my keys and found my parents beaming larger than usual.

"You says that didn't you?" I said as I hung up my jacket.

"Yep." They both said simultaneously.

I went up to my room and logged onto the computer. Kim had accepted my friend request a while ago. I didn't mind because I preferred the experience in real life than a box confirming it. Social Networking is great and all but I'd rather have a kiss than a text.

After dinner, watching tv and bothering my younger brother I went to bed with a smile own my face. Seeing Kim tomorrow would be like falling in love all over again. Okay so what if I'm a bit of a romantic at heart?

**Omg! They went on their first date! I was filled with butterflies when I wrote this chapter! It also helped with the fact that this obnoxious girl at my gym was humiliated by our coach. Apparently she wasn't focusing so th coach got pretty mad. Boom! Karma has blessed me!**

**Questions of this chapter:**

**1) Did you honestly think they were going to have their first kiss in this chapter? (Mouth to mouth)**

**2) Where should they have their first kiss? (I am giving you a choice! Use it!)**

**Don't to also review the story not just answer my questions. If you want to you are welcome to follow/favourite.**

**Any questions?**

**Ok. Bye!**

**RedQuxxnRed 3**


	8. News

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry I've not uploaded in like forever but my exams are in 8 weeks. I know that seems like nothing but it really isn't with all the revising that I have to do. This means my chapters will only be uploaded once a week maybe twice if I can fit it in there. **

**In about 7 weeks time is my half term so I'll be able to upload more often.**

**Also since term has begun my gymnastics training has become more intense and I have to spend hours at the gym. **

**Overall I have to juggle:**

**Gymnastics**

**Homework**

**Revision**

**Fanfiction**

**There is so much to do in so little time!**

**I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner! I hope you understand and that you're all amazing people!**

**Pineapples,**

**RedQuxxnRed **


	9. DodgeBall

**Thanks for the reviews. It's been really hard with my revision and homework.**

**Ilovesports1999- In a pile of nutella? I don't know it'll probably get really sticky and messy.**

**JackandKimforever- The fighting is really cute! Jack didn't want his parents know otherwise they'd make a huge deal out of the date so he didn't want Leo telling them. Hope that answers your question. Yeah, he is a sweetheart. Spud for being wiki walks. Thanks for the high five. (Another Internet high five) I think I have an idea for the first kiss so yay! **

**TheMamboLove- Hello Mambo, thanks for reviewing and calling it sweet!**

**Kickin It Fan xox- Oh hi Rachel/Guest Person. Your welcome and sure! Anything for a fan of this story! Which one? Do you have more? Oh well, I'll check**

**Tatertat- Oh hi other guest person! It wasn't exactly a first kiss but I know what you mean. Thanks and keep using big words! Not **_**that **_**kind, you know what I mean. Hopefully.**

**JosieLovesAll- Hi Jo, thanks for finding it funny.**

**KarateGirl77- Hello loyal reviewer. I can't believe you were here since chapter 1 (with some others).**

**BurkleyDuffieldLover- Thanks for thinking this story is great. Oh I know those kisses where someone's going "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and then one of them goes, "Fine!" Those are pretty funny.**

**Swaggiegirl23- Hi newcomer! Aww, you want to see more Leo and Olivia . I just wanted them to fight continuously for comedic reasons but I know where you're getting at. 1) You're so gullible! No offense. It made me smile when I saw your comment. 2) That's a pretty good idea.**

**JackandKim4ever- Janitors closet? Hmm. I wonder where I've heard that before? Another classic, the library! Thanks! The girl was put into her fudging place and I can do a layout on a trampoline! Don't about reading other people's responses because I don't care. If I wanted to be private I'd probably PM them. You have an imaginary friend! Me too! Not a boyfriend but friend. I'm probably too weird for a boyfriend anyway. Oh well. **

**Kickinfan321- Thanks! I'm not even sure when the story will end. So yeah. If it did end I'd probably write another kind of story so I won't disappear from the world of fan fiction. **

**Hay-SecretPossiblePhantom-Love- Hay! (See what I did there) You're knew around her and thanks for the suggestion! **

**Princess-Girl12- Lol-ness. There will be a build up (maybe) to their kiss. **

**Kayla Crystal- Hello new reviewer! You such a mushy, romance girl. Not that I can talk. Maybe I can!**

**PrettyLittleLiar- Seems too direct for me but thanks for the input.**

**Guest- Thank you and don't worry that's what this chapter's about. And maybe the next. I'm not sure.**

**Guest- Thanks for the input.**

**Kickfan4life- Thanks for pointing it out and input. Also is that a challenge because I accept. Hopefully I won't fail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and never will. **

**Jack's POV**

*2 months later*

It's been 2 months since my date with Kim. We have gone on 1 date in that time but she's been busy going to nationals with Grace and Kelsey. Kelsey is now a level 10. Also Kim and Grace are learning elite skills. They want to learn them but not go to the Olympics because they'll have to sacrifice so much. There have been moments where we've almost kissed but one she likes to kiss on dates and I respect that. Maybe when I ask her on out on a third date it'll happen. 3 times something the charm, right?

Classes are good in a way and I am improving my Karate. The good news is that Kim is training at my dojo! _With Olivia. _Yes, okay with Olivia. I've been trying to ask her out but there has been some competition. The guys at her gym. They're all gymnasticy understanding and have muscles and stuff. _So do you. _Ok. Still then at school. The jocks such as Carson, another Brody and a couple of other guys. _You can do this! _Thanks, conscience! You're actually being supportive for once. _Don't push your luck, Brewer. _And the mean conscience is back. _Like I'll ever be genuinely be nice. _*sigh*

It was the end of school and I was walking to my locker when I could see Kim with Frank. I wouldn't consider Frank competition but still. I clenched my fists and tried to calm down. I don't know what Frank said to Kim but she looked disgusted and slapped him. He cried out in agony holding his cheek and when he removed it there was a huge red mark. Some other Black Dragon guys were surrounding giving him an ice pack. _Good luck. Try not to get beat up. _That really helps (!)

I then walked slower to my locker. I took out my stuff and tidyed my bag. In the corner of my eye I could see Kim trying to squeeze out hand sanitizer. She looked really cute when annoyed, I couldn't deny that. When I closed my locker I tapped her on the shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that." Kim said still looking at her locker door. "I could see you through the mirror."

"Oh right." I said. I'm so stupid!

"What can I help you with then?" She asked spraying on perfume. It smelled so nice, she was like an angel.

"Um. I-er. It's just that. No wait. I mean. I-" I hesitated completely forgetting what I wanted to say.

Kim looked at me weirdly and she was about to open my mouth when her phone made a noise. She took it out of her bag and looked at it.

"Sorry Jack. I've got to go. It's a gym thing, I have to help Olivia with her back tuck." She said putting it back and closing her locker door.

She started to walk quickly out the hall, I followed her. When I opened the door she was already on the steps and said a bit loudly. "Call me!" Then she drove off in her car.

She just said call me. VICTORY DANCE! Okay I can't dance but still. I took my skateboard that Kim gave me earlier in the month because I had forgotten it at her house. At this rate I couldn't ask her out. I'll just come to school super early and leave a note in her locker. Boom, simple as that.

I went in to find my mom digging into her bag all dressed up.

"Mom. What's going on?" I asked putting down my skateboard slowly.

"You're dad and I are going to a dinner downtown with my boss. You're babysitting Leo." She said taking out her purse.

"What?" I said. _You mean the little brat. _

"Leo's at soccer practice so I need you to pick him up. I forgot to cook because I had to keep myself clean and food-free so here's some money to order pizza." She said quickly giving me 20 dollars and closing up her bag.

My dad then came down quickly in a suit checking his phone. "Okay honey we've to go."

My mom hugged me and kissed me before rushing off into the car. My dad was already in the car. Great, I'm stuck baby-sitting. Leo's going to be done in about an hour. I decided to my homework so that Leo won't have to bother me. It was pretty simple because you have no idea how many of my teachers had to give us homework but forgot.

*At Leo's school*

I waited outside of Leo's school playing on my phone debating whether to call Kim or not. If I don't call then she'll probably find it rude and that I don't like her. But if I do then she'll probably find me clingy. So hard. _Yes, Jack it's so hard to push a button on a touch screen and say hi. _Shut up. _I don't want to though. _Too bad. _You can't make me. _Maybe I can. _Try me. _I'll just ignore you. _Then I'll mess with your brain. _Oh hey look! It's Leo! _This isn't over. _Sure about that? _Positive. _

"Where's mom?" Leo said running up to me in his soccer attire.

"She's at some dinner with Dad. Now let's go." I replied. Leo groaned loudly and I said, "It's not like I like to hang out with you either." _Aren't siblings so annoying?_

At home I ordered the pepperoni pizza. Being the good brother I am I helped Leo with his homework. Our relationship is a love hate kind of thing. When the pizza arrived we went onto the counter island and I cut it with the pizza cutter. We didn't talk that much. After "dinner" we went our separate ways. Leo played with his guinea pig Tornado upstairs while I began to dial Kim's number. To my surprise it wasn't Kim's voice.

"Kim Crawford's cell. If you are wanting to ask her out on a date ask her a different way. If you're a friend state your name. If none of the others please state your name and why you're calling." The person said in a rehearsed voice. It sounded like Olivia but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Jack. Is that you, Olivia?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Jack." Olivia said in a bright voice. "What brings you on the phone?"

"Your sister told me to call her."

"Let me get her." There was a pause and some shuffling before Kim saying, "Hello?"

"Hi Kim."

"Hey Jack. What did you want to tell me?" She asked. There was a tiny scratching noise.

"Oh yeah- wait what's that sound?" I asked.

"Sorry, filing my nails." She apologized, "I'll stop."

"No it's fine." I replied. I couldn't ask her out because who asks by the phone. There was a silence because I hadn't said anything. Kim's nail filing stopped and she asked, "Jack. Are you okay?"

I didn't reply. "Jack?"

I came back to my senses from my deep thoughts and replied, "Talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Oh, okay then." Kim replied with a taken back voice. "See you then, Brewer."

"Bye." I said before hanging up and going up to Leo's bedroom. "Okay, lights out."

"Why?" Leo asked putting Tornado away.

"Well the parents are probably coming home late and we'll both be in trouble if mom finds out that you're not in bed." I tried to reason with him.

Leo just raised his eyebrow and I replied, "She might ground you from going to soccer." Leo glared at me and I knew I had won. I left him to change in his pj's and go to bed while I made sure the lights were turned off and the door locked. There was no light from Leo's room but just to be sure I entered in. He was already snoring his head off. _How do kids fall asleep so easily? _

*Next day, School Hall*

There were barely any people apart from Milton and a couple of other nerds studying for some physics test that is 3 weeks away! I carefully slipped the card in the locker hall and went to the vending machine for a snack.

"Hmm. Let's see." I murmered to myself surveying the machine. I couldn't choose between crisps or chocolate. _Look! 2 galaxy bars are stuck in one. _Yes! It must be my lucky day. I pushed in the numbers and took both the bars. I can save one for later… Nah. Better it eat now. As I ate the chocolate bar Milton scurried towards me.

"Jack. I need your help." He said.

I swallowed the remains of the chocolate in my mouth and answered, "I can't. Studying is your thing."

"Not that help. It's a girl." Milton whispered checking no-one was there.

"It's Julie isn't it?" I asked. "Listen she's probably interested in equations and all of that stuff so don't ask me. Just ask a fellow nerd."

"I've got it." Milton exclaimed, "I'll ask a fellow nerd."

_For a genius, he's pretty stupid. _I replied sarcastically, "Glad I could help."

Milton smiled happily and skipped off. _Skipped? _Yes, I said skip.

*Lunchtime*

Kim hadn't opened her locker since the morning and it looked like she was going to her locker after lunch. I was too nervous for her reaction so I ran to the boy's bathroom. I eventually came out for gym. There's supposed to be a fitness test and I'm so not looking forward to this. The coach has been meaner than usual and shouting as us to run for the past 4 weeks.

I began warming up with Jerry while the girls took a while. When Kim came out I tried to catch her eye but she was busy sniggering with her friends and some other girls who probably wanted to be as popular as her.

"Okay 50 push ups for everyone." The coach said taking out his clipboard. Everybody groaned and Donna's whining was the most distinct. Another reminder creepiest thing ever. Somehow Donna got my number and now I get about 15 calls from her a day! On top of that around 20-30 messages each day each along the lines of:

**HEY BABES! WUU2! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**IT'S ME DONNA! CALL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**I'm in high demand, Jackie. You've got my special attention. Why won't you call me? **

Desperation or what? This is extreme stalkerness 101. Can this girl not take a hint? If a boy doesn't respond to your texts or calls for about a month I'm pretty sure it means he's not interested.

Kim, Grace and Kelsey found it easy but you could tell they didn't enjoy it. Donna was hopeless that she was allowed to let her stomach and knees touch the ground while everyone couldn't get passed 15 push ups.

*2nd half*

"Alright since you've been improving you can play-" The coach started taking a ball. "Dodgeball." Throwing the ball to Kim and Carson.

I guess they were captains and I really hoped I was on Kim's team. I guess Carson sensed that because he chose me and hissed in my ear, "Kim is mine." I just rolled my eyes and stood in line.

So it was Carson, Jerry, Julie, Milton, me and a couple of others against Kim, Grace, Kelsey, Donna and another couple of people including Frank. _Much to your dismay. _Someone pays attention in English class. _I pay attention while you make goo-goo eyes at Kim. _Touché. _I don't even try. _

"Kim, babe. I'm sorry it's like this." Carson said taking a ball and tossing it in his hands.

"Oh it's on, Carson." Kim replied. "Don't cry when it's over." Her team all laughed when she said this as she moved over to the middle. The front line was armed with balls and I was NOT one of them. Donna was the first to be caught out as all she did was run around aimlessly and barely managed to get the ball across. Her followers Lucy and Hayley weren't so bad but let's face it they couldn't dodge to save their life. Most of the people were mostly pelted with balls or just gave up and ran out like Milton, Julie and a couple of others did. Grace is a vicious thrower even though she may not look like it. Kelsey is so fast that I couldn't even see her. A ball came out of nowhere and she managed to get Jerry out. Grace was about to take Carson out but Kim intervened and said, "Let me take this shot."

"Wait." Carson said slyly. "How do you know that Grace won't be safe?"

"I'll try and dodge." Grace shrugged carelessly. Kim threw the ball at Carson but unfortunately Carson managed to get Grace. It was just Kim and I whom were left. I could feel my legs shaking a bit and a nervously fiddled with the dodge ball in my hand.

"Good luck, Brewer." Kim smiled slyly spinning the ball on her finger. I can do that! _No you can't. _Yeah, you're right… Sadness.

"Go Jack-ay!" Donna screamed loudly piercing my ears. Thanks for trying to support me. I guess. _Epic fail._

She threw the ball but I blocked it with the ball in my hand. I could feel how hard she threw it because I felt a large vibration and I could just about stand on my feet. All the balls were on my side. There was one at the edge quite close to the halfway line. Kim was trying to reach it; she was in a big lunge position and stretching over to get the ball. I took this opportunity and tried to hit her. I missed because she went into the splits immediately and grabbed the ball I threw. She quickly regained footing and planned her strategy. She was muttering to herself and quickly eyeing the corners and any possible obstructions trying to calculate my weakness. I went for it and began throwing balls at random not checking to see where she was. When I was done I couldn't see Kim, I felt so nervous because she was probably wasn't out and had escaped. Also they were all in one corner but Kim wasn't there. Suddenly I saw her strut out with the ball in her hand and before I could react she threw it at my foot. Damn her mesmerizing looks. _Ha! Lol! _Lol has officially lost its meaning. _Shut up. _

"You're fast, Kim." I said.

"It's called control, you should try it sometime." Kim replied patting my shoulder and leaving for the girls changing room. _You and control in the same sentence. When the world ends. _

Before I left Kim popped her head out and said, "Pick me up at 5." She then winked and flashed her signature smile and left.

Carson looked at me dirtily and I replied, "Jealous, much?"

"Just watch. Now that college Brody is out the way Kim will be crawling on her knees for me." Carson spat before walking out to the hall.

So I have a date with Kim which will go according to plan- _mm, hmm. _Okay, I'll try.

**Hi! So sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Still revising and cramming in some intense knowledge. **

**To Kickinfan321- Thank you SO much for understanding. SHOUT OUT TO YOU! **

**I'll see you guys Saturday or Sunday or perhaps before! Who knows. Chapters are now once a week and also I will upload a chapter for my new story that I've been thinking about doing but was never sure. Sorry it was shorter than usual.**

**Anyway questions of this chapter!**

**What's your favourite fruit?**

**Do you like dodgeball?**

**Okay try and answer those question if you can/want to and review! If you would like to follow and favourite. (Not mandatory!)**

**Passionfruit,**

**RedQuxxnRed :D**


	10. First Kiss!

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been like 2 weeks or something since I've last uploaded and I'm sorry. Like sooo sorry. I really do care about you guys and your reviews, some people get like loads of reviews a chapter and I got 15 on the last one and I was jumping around in my seat. That's how much it means to me. **

**JackandKimforever- Thanks so much for your help! Aww and thanks for loving the chapter.**

**KornerBrandon- Lol! **

**Tatertat- Nice fruit choice. Maybe your random questions will be answered.**

**xxxShiningStar23xxx- Guess what? Me is fruit nut too. Good luck on your exams!**

**BurkleyDuffieldLover- Thanks for your answers! Ooh 3****rd**** date!**

**KarateGirl77- I love bananas. So many people in my old school hated them! And I would be like WHY?**

**JackandKim4ever- Mangoes are yummy. What's odgy?**

**Guest- Shirtless? *puts thinking face***

**Guest- I will. **

**Elevate24- Aww. One of the best? I put myself down like so much. Thank you a 100x for your comment. Means so much!**

**Guest- This is a new one.**

**Tomboy22- Thanks for loving the story. **

**Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Jack's POV**

I was standing outside Kim's door. I remember sending a text much earlier asking her to wear something pretty. Well pretty enough for her to walk in. I rang the bell and out came Olivia. She looked bored and asked, "Let me guess. You're Kim's date."

"Yes, why?"

"You have no idea how many guys knock on this door." She replied quite seriously. This comment made me a bit worried. I'm competing with who knows how many boys for her attention so how does that make me special?

I invited her out on a picnic date. _Not the most creative idea. _This is a bad time for one of your comments. _I don't really care._ I mentally sighed and waited outside.

Olivia shouted, "Kim! Your date is here! If you don't hurry up I will shut that door voluntarily!"

I could hear Kim shout, "No! Don't you dare!"

After that Kim came down. I was there with my mouth hanging open, she looked like a goddess. Her hair was a half up half down look with flowers. She wore a thin strapped floral vintage dress with coral pink pump heels. She held a hot pink purse and grabbed her long sleeved cardigan. After saying goodbye to Olivia she came up quite close to me and pushed up my chin.

"If you keep your mouth open you'll attract flies." She said sweetly.

I blushed deeply and just lead her out to the park. We hung around the swings. I pushed her as high as I could.

"So? What do you have prepared?" Kim asked as she slipped on her heels.

"It's a secret." I said. Kim bit her bottom lip and asked, "Is it a good one?"

"Maybe." I whispered in her ear. She smirked and giggled. Everything was going well. I held out my hand and she took it playfully laughing her head back. I undid my tie and wrapped it around her eyes.

"Whoa, Brewer! I'm not going to die, right?" She said a bit surprised flinging her arms a bit wildly. I held down her arms and said, "Nope. Just trust me."

"I'm not sure." She said playfully. I led her slowly and since it was at the top of a hill there were occasional stairs where I would guide her.

By the time we reached there the picnic was all set up. I got Jerry to set it up. He did it pretty quickly because he texted me saying he had to do something important. Knowing Jerry important probably means "extremely ridiculous". I shook my head smiling to myself and slowly began to remove the tie.

"Don't ruin the make-up." She said a bit concerned.

"I promise." I said as I slowly took it off and put it back on. Kim opened her mouth wide open- _not as wide as yours. We could fit a cantaloupe in there! _That is sooooooo funny conscience. I mentally rolled my eyes and walked over and invited her to sit.

"A picnic date." She looked back at me and ran up to hug me. "This is really sweet. I mean no offence but some guys would bring me to their basement to play video games."

I gave a weak attempt at a smile. Great, she's going to go on about the other people she dated.

"But." Kim said just in time as if she read my mind, "Right now, it's just the two of us."

I opened the basket and took out a baguette.

"Is it healthy?" She asked. I sighed and said, "Let's see. Tomato. Lettuce. Cucumber and Tuna."

"Oh. I can't say no to tuna now can i?"

I shook my head and grabbed out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Kim looked at it with wide eyes and said, "YOU, get the pb and j sandwich?"

"Well. It's not _healthy_. Is it now?" I said cheekily. She pretend scowled at me and munched on her sandwich.

"I forgot. Do you want a drink?" I asked getting up.

"Sure. Um, how about Oreo smoothie?" She offered. I nodded and headed down the hill. I was about to line up with a hand grabbed me.

"Whoa." I said. I turned around to find Carson.

"I thought I warned you." He said hissing. I rolled my eyes to say you've got to be kidding me.

"Listen. I honestly don't care what you think." I said. It came out of my mouth before I knew it.

"Well. It looks like Jackie here can stand up for himself." Carson said spitefully. I wiped away a bit of his spit from my face. He then looked a bit uncomfortable but fixed himself up.

"If you're not gonna stay away from Kim. Just watch your back." He said before running off. I shook it off and ordered the smoothie.

I walked up holding two straws and Kim was sitting there examining her nails. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"There was a big queue back there." I lied. We drank from the smoothie together. She looked amazing with the sun glistening in her hair and her eyes sparkling. We were quite close together and I moved in only to hear.

"CANNONBALL!" Kim and I quickly jerked away. She looked a bit annoyed. _Someone wants to kiss you. _

Before we even knew where it was coming from balloons came out and splattered all over the place. It was fruit juice and I could tell because it was sticky and smelled nice. Kim got up frustrated. I looked around and could see Carson sniggering with a couple of other black dragons and ran off before Kim noticed.

I was at a loss for words and tried to come up with an explanation to Kim. She calmed down a bit. During that time small clouds began to rain a bit. It made the juice less sticky. Her hair was a bit wet. I began rambling on and on about how sorry I was and that it was probably a bad day. It seemed to amuse her a bit. I didn't really understand but continued to ramble on until Kim stopped me abruptly.

"Kiss me." She said. I stopped instantly a bit surprised and said, "What?"

"You heard me, Jack." She smiled and whispered, "Kiss me."

I still shocked. The Kim Crawford has asked regular Jack Brewer to kiss her. I put my hands on my hips and leant in while she wrapped her hands around my neck. I went in and felt her soft lips touch mine. I could taste her raspberry lipstick with the fruit juice. She then lead it into a short passionate kiss. Kim was the first to pull back. Our foreheads were touching and she smiled asking, "Not so hard was it?"

"No." I said pleased. I smirked back at her and commented, "It was very fruity."

She laughed flicking her half wet hair back. The water droplets were still resting in her hair. It wasn't raining but more like drizzling lightly. There was a small only visible rainbow. She flashed me her pearly whites and took my hand. We walked down laughing at old memories and playing the most childish games ever. We filmed each other and it was a good time because we had many fails and slip ups. It was a school night so I was supposed to get her home before 9pm. It was 8:30. We walked very slowly fooling around. I stopped at her doorstep.

"Thanks. That was an amazing and tremendously fruity date." Kim said cheerfully.

We both laughed at our inside joke. She stretched up a bit to kiss my cheek very lightly. She chuckled to herself as I blushed and came home where I was apparently still red.

"Why are you red?" Leo asked looking up from his game.

"None of your beeswax." I snapped back getting some yoghurt from the fridge. Big mistake. Leo then shouted, "Mom! Dad! Jack's hiding something!"

"Why you little tw-" I began until my mom came rushing down looking scared.

"What is it?" She quickly said. "Are you on drugs? Tell us. We're here to-"

"Mom!" I groaned. "I'm not on drugs."

"Then what's the commotion?" My mom said a bit confused as Leo sniggered.

"I don't know, Mom." I shrugged hoping she would ignore it and move on.

It was alright until I was at the end of the stairs and Leo said quite loudly, "Jack kissed someone!"

How does he know that? Reflexively I answered back, "How do you know I kissed someone?"

"Oh please. When we lived in New York you came home red faced after your first kiss with that Erica girl." Leo called back playing video games.

I caught my mom with the hugest smile. I groaned loudly and stalked off to my room where I thought they would leave me alone. Until my dad came in.

"Hey, sport." He began as he sat down next to me rubbing his hands together. Oh my god. Here we go.

"So, Jack? Who's the special lady?" He said slapping my back.

I answered quietly, "Kim Crawford."

"Oh." My dad said. "You mean that girl you were stalking since we got here."

"I wasn't stalking." I retaliated. _Oh please. You're not fooling anybody. _

After some chats my dad finally left. Before going to bed I thought I might check my FaceBook. I saw Kim's status

_Had a fruitastic date. _

Grace commented on it and said, "OMG! Spill all the deets" Txt me!"

Kelsey and a few other girls said pretty much the same things along the same lines. I smiled to myself feeling superior and victorious. I don't remember anything after that because I probably fell asleep. I wonder how the school's going to react to me? Will she even say it's me?

All these questions buzzed around in my dreams.

**OMG! I'm soo sorry for not updating but revision is intense. Chapters may even come once a fortnight and will become shorter. Stay tuned to know more information on how many chapters will be released, when and all that other stuff. I also have another story called "Dancing before Dating?". If you want you can check it out. **

**Questions!**

**Are you guys studying for exams/finals?**

**On a scale of 1-10 how childish are you? (My friends say I'm a million. Well I do have SpongeBob Pj's and my room is pretty much splattered with childish things)**

**Remember to review and if you want to follow/favourite. Also check out KimandJackforever's story **_Can't get you out of my head. _**I'm so very in love with this story. **

**Link (if you can't click it you probably might have to copy/paste it) s/9019308/1/Can-t-Get-You-Out-Of-My-Head**

**And a tremendously huge shout-out to her for helping figure out what to do with some bits and pieces of the date! If you have ideas they are all welcomed! Just PM me!**

**Anyway,**

**I hope you all have an awesome, super, fantastic, amazing, splendid day!**

**Fruitacious,**

**RedQuxxnRed :D**


	11. Cat Fight

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I missed updating this story and waking up to read all those awesome reviews! After I did exams, I got them back, got millions of shitty homework thrown on me and I am doing an Idiot Test for charity. Here are some replies to you amazing reviewers!**

**JackandKim4ever- Yay for crazy!**

**Tatertat- I hope you did well in your test and thanks. **

**JackandKimforever- Really? I'm one of your favourite authors! Because you're one of mine! OMG! I love childish games and I heart SpongeBob. You can never be too old for SpongeBob otherwise you're a loser. Thanks! Now you're making me blush!**

**BigDreamer1597- IKR! So cute.**

**Anaross3000- Haha! I didn't know what else to put.**

**BurkleyDuffieldLover- It's so good to see you reviewing again!**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks for understanding and for loving Disney Movies.**

**xxxShiningStar23xxx- Good combination.**

**Guest- Whoa! 5 times? Thanks so much.**

**Swagmaster Cat- Yay to childishness and that's awesome. I know a couple of moves in Taekwondo but I also do Judo. Thanks! Also didn't you review my Dancing Before Dating? I'm pretty sure you did so thanks. Again.**

**Heart Dreamsareinfinity- Thanks for loving loving loving loving loving loving this story!**

**AnMaRo421-Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- Please check previous chapters and this goes for any chapters I upload in the future. And I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Jack's POV**

I was walking into school expecting glares put I didn't get any. It was normal and I was relieved. Kim was at her locker and I approached her. She had just closed her locker and then said surprised, "Jack! Um. Hey."

She had a bit of a worried, thinking face and I asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry." She gave me a quick smile before hurrying off and leaving me a bit confused. I shrugged it off and made my way to Chemistry.

I took my normal seat next to Kim and got my stuff out. Our teacher was super early so I was told off for being 5 minutes early. Where's the logic in that? _That's school my friend. _**(OMG! Real life experience tell you about it at the end!)**

During the class Kim played with her hair. Grace then gave her a quick tap on her back and slipped her a note. Kim shielded it pretty well as I couldn't see anything but I could hear quiet scribbling.

She tossed it in Grace's bag unfortunately the teacher saw her throw it.

"Kimberly Anna Crawford." She said. "There shall be no note throwing and/or passing in my class. Hand it to me now. I shall read it aloud to see what was so important." She held out her hand to Grace.

Grace sighed and searched through her bag. She took out a paper and handed it to her.

The teacher cleared her voice and said, "W.U.U.2." She looked at her questionably and continued to read, "Nm. U? Ditto."

"What does this mean?" She said very confused causing the whole class to erupt in laughter. Even my brother would understand that.

"Is this a code alien language? Detention for the both of you." The teacher stammered.

"For writing letters on a piece of paper. Really? Really?" Grace asked. The teacher flushed before storming off and throwing the piece of paper away. Kim and Grace shared a fist bump.

"Now, with your partners would you each follow the experiment on these sheets? I expect it to be neat, accurate and," She faced Jerry, "Preferably without any boogers."

Kelsey next to him let out a disgusted gasp. Jerry countered, "I had a bad case of the flu!" The class sniggered before earning glares from the teacher. I looked at the sheet and the title was _Bend Water With Static Electricity_.

Kim read out, "What you'll need: a nylon comb" She dug in her bag and took out a light blue comb.

I asked, "Whose hair should we use?" Kim looked up at my hair then looked at hers. "Mine."

"Sure." I replied. She took out a mirror and brushed her hair. It went straight but when she took her comb off her hair the curls bounced back. I turned on a faucet so it was flowing smoothly. Kim began to bring the teeth of the comb closer to the water stream and went in a peculiar bend. I smiled in surprise and caught Kim's attention. She smiled softly tucking back a strand of her bang before returning to the experiment. After we were supposed to write it up with our method, description and a conclusion. I don't think the note Grace gave the teacher was the actual one. I wanted to ask Kim but- _No! That's invasion of privacy! _Shut up! I'm going to ask her.

I cleared my throat softly and asked, "That wasn't the real note was it?"

Kim turned around and she was already concluding the experiment while I was halfway through the method. She whispered, "No. Of course not. That was a decoy."

"So what was it about?" I asked hesitantly.

"Someone." She said doodling on the back of her book.

"Was it about me?" I cockily said moving near her. Kim just smirked flicking back her hair before looking back up at me. I couldn't help but lose myself in those deep, chocolate eyes. I must have been looking at her for a while because Kim clicked her fingers in my face, "Helloooo? Earth to Jack? Anybody home?"

I jolted back to reality and replied, "Just staring at beauty."

Kim flicked her hair and cockily said, "I get that. Like a lot." She then wiggled her eyes at me so that we were both laughing. Before I knew it class was over. I suddenly felt an arm drag me all the way to a corner.

"Hey! Wh-" I began to shout.

"Shhhhh!" The person said loudly. I turned around and realised it was Jerry and groaned. He then checked if the coast was clear, came up to me rubbing his hands together and asked, "So…? When did you and Kim become official?"

"What?" I replied confused.

"Come on. No one laughs that loud in class unless there was public humiliation." Jerry asked crossing his arms together.

"And? What if I'm not dating her?" _You wish you did, didn't you? _ Phfft! No…

"Jack, everyone knows you guys have Chemistry." Jerry then laughed at his own joke. I rolled my eyes and countered, "But I don't know how to get her?"

"Just be you. Then again don't be you."

"Wow, Jerry. That's so reassuring." I replied sarcastically.

"I know. You can call me ." He said looking up proudly. _What the hell is he looking at anyway? _

I rolled my eyes jokingly and went to my locker where Kim was just about to leave. I grabbed her arm and asked, "Kim, are you trying to avoid me?"

"No." She said. "I'm just travelling at 100mph, no biggie!" She then tried to speed off before I held her back and asked, "Why?"

"Umm…" She thought. I looked at her expecting an answer, Kim then suddenly shouted pointing behind me, "OMG! Look at how cute that puppy is!"

I turned around confused only seeing people walking through the double door and when I turned back Kim was gone. _I can't believe you fell for that_. Shut up, like you wouldn't.

*Lunch*

I turned over my taco which was soggy and smelled putrid. I should have gone for the vegetarian meal which Milton was happily snacking on. I mentally smacked myself for making a huge mistake. Well, we learn from them don't we? _Not in your case. _Sometimes I want to strangle you. _You can't. You'd either be strangling air or yourself. So for me it's a win-win situation. _Don't remind me.

Suddenly I heard a shout of, "Stay away from him!"

I turned around and saw Donna screaming her head off at Kim.

"Why should I?" Kim shouted back in her face so they were only a few centimetres away from each other.

"Jake is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Donna screeched stomping her foot.

"You wish he was." Kim sneered back. Who are they talking about? Who's Jake? _Someone's got competition. _

Donna threw her a disgusted look which Kim returned with a smug face flicking her hair back.

"Girl, it's on." She said taking out her hoop earrings and handing them to Lucy. Kim rolled her eyes at her friends. Donna marched up to her and signalled with her hands, "Come at me, Blondie."

Kim turned around with the 'what'd you call me?' and said, "Bring it on."

Donna moved in and got hold of her shoulders. Kim took hold of hers and all you could hear was screaming with grunts and hair flying everywhere. Kim shoved Donna into a wall resulting in Kim being pushed to the floor. Donna pinned her down on the ground but was quickly in the middle of a rolling match with Kim. You could hear shouts of:

**(Bold= Kim & **_Italics= Donna)_

_You, whore. Jake will never like you. _

**Oh, so I'm the whore now! At least… I… don't act or dress like one. **Kim then as she wrestled against Donna. They were both in a corner and had attracted the whole year and if not the whole school.

_Take that back! _Donna furiously shouted as she tried to throw a punch. Kim dodged it but was pushed with Donna's foot as she retaliated.

**Why should I? I'm not b*tchy about every. Single. Thing! **Kim got up on her knees and dragged Donna's foot. Donna squealed and tried to break free but she was quickly spun and when released crashed into chairs and tables.

Kim seemed satistied enough until Donna came charging back. Kim wasn't quick enough to dodge Donna's meagre punch but managed to hit her square in the nose.

"Not looking so hot now, are you Crawford?" Donna said wiping a miniature cut from her lip.

"At least I got away with a sore jaw. On the other hand Tobin, you have a f*cked up nose." Kim sniggered.

Someone got the principal but it was a bit too late. After the fight I just realised how much damage they did to each other. Donna had a broken nose, a tiny cut with a couple of bruises on her side and small one on the back of her neck. Kim was holding her jaw as she inspected her shoulder and her foot.

The principal then shouted, "Crawford and Tobin! You are in big trouble. Come to my office. Now!"

Kim grumbled under her breathe as she went.

*6th Period*

It was a while since the fight but everyone remembers it as clear as day. It was History and I sat next Jerry. Normally Kim and another girl called Mika sit in front of us. While our teacher was lecturing us we heard a door open up and Kim came through looking like the model she was. _She's holding ice on her jaw. _I was going to go there! But you didn't let me finish. Anyway she had a huge ice pack on her right jaw and she handed a note to the teacher while she took a seat in front of me. Mika was probably absent so when we had to work in groups she turned around to us.

"Is your jaw, okay?" I asked as she flipped through the textbook.

"Just peachy." She replied.

"Any punishments." Jerry asked.

"He can't. Donna's his niece and well when you parents are famous like mine you can't exactly punish me." She said shifting the ice bag.

"Oh yeah you're parents are-" I began.

I was then cut off by the teacher, "Jack, Jerry and Kim. I don't hear any talk about History."

"Sorry sir." Kim muttered.

So we spend the rest of the lesson studying something about the American Civil War.

**Hey guys! The next chappie will be longer and this time I have a schedule which is this:**

**I shall upload every Wednesday and Sunday! There may be surprise updates but stay tuned! Also I am so very very sorry for that pause and how I haven't updated. I hope you still like me!**

**Anyway about the time where I was told for being 5 minutes early. I have a geography teacher who is creepy and strict as hell but he's 25 so you'd expect him to be laid back. Anyway we had come from Maths and we were let out super early so we waited outside for like 10 minutes. So I went to the bathroom and when I came back the class were already in and so I walked into the class. And my teacher was all like:**

**Teacher: Why are you late?**

**Me: *thinking: Lol, bitch can you not read the time* I'm not late.**

**Teacher: Yes you are.**

**Me: Ummmm no. Last time I checked lessons don't start until 5 minutes from now. **

**Teacher:…**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**So have any of ridiculous accusations from teachers or staff of school every happened to you?**

**Why would I ask this?**

**I'm just curious.**

**Pancakes,**

**RedQuxxnRed **

**P.S Who's excited for The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (and don't you dare call it The Hunger Games 2!)**


	12. He's my cousin

**OMG! Thanks for not hating me and I laughed out reading them. Anyway before I ramble on this story let's begin with replies and jump right into the story. **

**BurkleyDuffieldLover- Love your new pic BTW! You're right teachers need to calm down. **

**Bd91346- Thanks!**

**JackandKimForever- Jake is someone. Lol, your Kick plans! Sorry about your unfortunate teacher accusations. I swear your review was one of the funniest and I was laughing out loud for a whole day. You made me cry of laughter. **

**UBetterNot- I better not what? Anyway. You shouldn't have got detention because um, hello you weren't talking back you were continuing the conversation. **

**Swagmasterlol- Maybe. Maybe not (Might be the 2****nd**** one) I get so pissed when people say Hunger Games 2. **

**Guest- Okay, will do! **

**Kickinfan321- What kind of sense does that make?!**

**KarateGirl77- I swear that's also happened to me!**

**Enjoy the story now!**

**Jack's POV**

I walked into school the next day determined to find out who Jake was. _Because you're a creep. _No, I'm not. Just curious. _Mmmmhmmm. _

I waited outside her locker trying not to look like a stalker by playing Candy Crush **(1)**. Eddie introduced the game to me and let me just add I'm pretty much addicted to this game. I just hate having to wait sometime 10-30 minutes just to get another life when I run out of lives.

Out the corner of my eye I could see Kim laughing with Kelsey. I pretended that I couldn't hear her and continued to play. She then quickly opened her locker door and hurried through it. Before she could leave I stopped her and saw her terrified eyes. There was an awkward silence until I finally asked, "Err. Hi?"

Kim didn't reply but continued to look at me. She finally shook herself back into reality where she replied in a bubbly voice, "Oh! Hi! Sorry about that."

"Could I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure. You're talking to me right now, aren't you?" Kim said fidgeting with her fingers.

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you?" I asked.

Kim bit her lower lip and replied with a bit of a high voice, "What makes you-" She cleared her voice and said looking down, "I mean. What makes you say that?"

"Come on. Kim you're not fooling anyone." I said softly. She looked up at me and then began to say, "Okay the truth is that-"

_BBBRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

The bell rang and Kim finished quickly but I couldn't hear her. It sounded like this, "emmfriiideeyyelidee." _Wow(!) I can understand that. _I mentally rolled my eyes and asked, "What?"

"I don't want to be late for Home Ec. So maybe later? Glad we had this talk!" She shouted running down the hall.

Suddenly Grace appeared out of nowhere as if to check the coast was clear and said to me, "Soooo?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Did Kim tell you?"

"Unless you count gibberish as an answer." I replied.

She groaned loudly and muttered to herself, "She promised."

"Promised what?"

"I've said too much already!" Grace quickly replied before running off herself. I rolled my eyes and hurried to Home Ec before the teacher could tell me off for being late. Again.

*Lunch*

This is going to be my 5th attempt to ask Kim. In the previous lessons I just failed completely as she always found a way to escape my question which I could never get round to asking. _Because you are a scaredy cat. _I'm just being a gentlemen. _By wasting time! You better found out now! _I'll wait until Period 6. _Nope you're doing it now. _No. No. NO! _I'll make you. _Good luck with that, conscience!

I laughed to myself but I then realised how close I was at Kim's table. I continued to walk when I saw Grace glaring at Kim. They began to mouth words at each other and it ended in Grace and Kelsey leaving the table. Kim waved at me with an awkward smile. I sat down beside her and complimented, "You're looking happy." _That's a compliment? _Yesss….? _A foetus could do better. _I'm so lucky to have you(!) _I know. _That was sarcasm. _No! You don't say? _

"Yeah! Jake's coming over." She said with a genuine smile. My heart sank a little as she said this. I was about to ask who he was when her face lit up and she ran towards a tall, blonde boy around 18. She gave him a bear hug and he kissed her forehead. They did a handshake and I just sat in the chair watching them. _Isn't this awkward? _Tell me about it.

Kim came back with him following behind. She waved at me and bounced back into her seat. I gave a smile. _You mean a weak attempt at one. _

She said excitedly, "Jack. This is Jake." She showed holding out her palm.

He stuck out his hand and I shook it; not that I had a choice. I finally said, "So. Is…he…like..you know."

She looked at me weirdly. "Is he what?"

"Your….um..boyfriend." I quietly replied now looking down in embarrassment. Kim and Jake looked at each other and burst out into laughter which did not fail to attract attention but was soon dismissed. _Well, duh! Of course a good looking guy like that is her boyfriend! _Thanks for the support…..you're absolutely great. I sighed mentally and felt very disappointed.

Kim stopped laughing and smiled. "Jack."

I listened attentively and she continued, "Jake's my cousin."

"Oh. OOOHHHH!" I responded understanding. Jake casually nodded his head. "But you said he was your's."

"I didn't. Donna did. Jake is coming from England before he goes to off to University." Kim proudly said. "He got accepted at Cambridge."

"Yes. I was thinking about Oxford but decided to go to Cambridge." Jake replied with his obvious British accent. It wasn't as posh as our movies portrayed them. "Cambridge and Oxford are the American equivalent of Harvard and Yale."

"That's awesome." I said congratulating him.

"So you're Jack." Jake continued. "You see, Kim just wouldn't shut up about you. On the phone-"

Jake was cut off by Kim elbowing him in the stomach. "Ooops." Kim giggled falsely. Jake gave her an annoyed look.

"Jake's here to be an assistant at Swarthmore but he wanted to visit me first." Kim explained.

Jake then said, "Well I should probably go. Swarthmore are expecting me in 10 minutes."

Kim hugged Jake before he went. Kim's phone then rang indicating a text which she did not fail to reply to quickly.

I then said, "So Kim. You couldn't shut up about me."

Kim stuck her tongue out at me and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do. Who are you texting?" I asked teasing her.

Kim said, "Grace."

"What about?" I asked.

Kim didn't reply straight away but looked up trying to think of a reason. That look however went as quick as it came, "Nothing…."

"You're lying." I said. Determined to find out I got up and snatched her phone out of her hands. She shouted, "NO!"

I just smirked and began to try and read it. However Kim knocked me down trying to retrieve her phone back. I could only make out a few words like

**Not sure…..maybe…..might like…..scared…Jack. **

I began instantly curious when my name was there. Kim, however, wasn't ready to give up and caught me off guard before locking her phone. I frowned and she just smiled. I propped myself on my elbows when I realised I was flat on the ground. Kim just flicked her hair back in victory on her chair.

_Well you know she was talking about you. _

How does that help?

_Kim is obviously not going to tell you, Kelsey won't but Grace was talking to you before 1__st__ period so she could. _

Good point.

My stomach growled interrupting my conversation with my now helpful conscience. _I wouldn't get comfortable. _Here we go (!) I could see my tray on the table with the guys and I only had 15 minutes left. _Challenge Accepted. _

*After school, home*

After doing my homework I logged onto FaceBook where Grace immediately sent me a message. Well you see during the last 2 months I'm friends with half the school, this includes the Jocks and other popular people as well as people from all around the school.

**(Bold= Jack **_Italics= Grace)_

_Kim did tell u who Jake was, right?_

**Yeah. Can I ask u something?**

_Shoot._

** lunch I saw ur txt 2 Kim. My name was on it. What was it about?**

…_um_

**U can tell me. Kim dnt have 2 know. **

…_fine. Kim keeps talking about how she gets butterflies. Like real ones when she's with you. So I was like "Why are you panicking" She replied, "Not sure". Then began rambling about how she maybe/might like you. She says that she's NEVER had butterflies about anyone and is kind of scared. Of course at this point I'm just going "CONTROL YOURSELF WOMAN!" And since Chemistry from yesterday I've been nagging her to tell you about that she likes you. But as she's persistent 110% of the time it's been hard. Then when the fight about Jake I was saying how u culd get the wrong impression but Kim was just, "Nevermind." Can I just say that Kim is REALLY hard to persuade._

**I've noticed. **

_That's it. _

**So what should I do? **

_Nothing. _

**Why?**

_Just trust me. _

**Tell me. **

_No. Can't. Said too much. _

**Come on. **

_Sorry. I promised. _

**Promised who? **

At that moment she didn't respond and I felt like she wouldn't respond anymore. I groaned and headed downstairs. I could smell the delicious smell of…tacos. Must be a take away.

I went to the kitchen where Dad was unpacking the food.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Good." I said, peeking around the bags. YES! They did not forget the dressing for salad.

After nosing around I went to the living room and joined my brother who was watching really bad shows. Why can't they show old shows? Like That's So Raven, Lizzie McGuire. Yeah, I watched Lizzie McGuire and I'm proud! _Oh god._

*Next day, School*

My mom dropped me off at school early because the kitchen wanted her early and I was also too lazy to walk to school. Waiting I just continued to play Candy Crush. I was stuck on this level and it really annoyed me. After some time I felt someone sit down next to me and nudge me quite harshly. It was Jerry.

"Sup' man?" He asked.

"Doing good." I replied. I then shouted out, "Yes! Finally!" People then stared at me weirdly and I just smiled awkwardly. I had finished the annoying level after about 5 billion tries. I then went to my locker to get some books which was mainly the whole reason why I was near it but I could just feel the phone calling my name saying, "Jack! Finish the level."

And I gave in.

When I closed my locker door I could see Kim walking in with Grace and Kelsey arm in arm. We made eye contact and she smiled. I expected her to continue walk past but she detached herself from her friends and started to walk up to me. The whole school seemed a bit weirded out and watched. That soon broke into a jog then a run. I opened my arms up and she ran into my hug. I swung her around and put her down. Kim smiled and before I could say something she wrapped her arms around me into a kiss.

I, Jack Brewer have kissed Kim Crawford in front of the whole school.

After Kim continuously shouted, "Jack! Jack! Jackson!"

I was confused until I opened my eyelids and saw my brother bouncing on my bed.

**BOOM! Cliffy! HAHA!**

**Okay let's be honest who was fooled? **

**Okay maybe this chapter wasn't longer. I guess they'll be a bit shorter than how I started because I have a tight schedule with loads of homework. **

**(1): Candy Crush is the game I have been OBSESSED with for the past 2-3 weeks and I'm being serious. In some lessons I snuck out my phone and began to play which resulted in getting my phone confiscated 5 times! I have a problem which leads me to…..**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What app/game are you currently obsessed with?**

**And if you're wondering why I'm doing question of the chapter kind of things. It's because I want to stay tuned in/connected with my followers. I mean you're all my friends so it just seems right to ask you stuff and for me to reply in return. **

**This story is on a upload schedule on Sundays and Wednesdays. If one chapter does not come out on one day don't expect another one until the next day in the cycle.**

**Anyway! **

**Lollipops,**

**RedQuxxnRed**

**P.S I'll try to make the next part longer but I'm not making any promises so bear with me pretty please with a cherry on top. **


	13. Crawford's Crutches

**Sorry for not updating my computer was being really dodgy and my internet wasn't working and everything went down to shit. Any who:**

** My chapters are going to be pre-written for the holidays so you don't miss out on ANYTHING! I'll tell you about this at the end. Replies!**

**BurkleyDuffieldLover- What's App is soo amazing because I'm loving their smilies.**

**BingleBongle- Hay Day is always advertising itself on my apps which can get super annoying sometimes. **

**KarateGirl77- I remember playing Fruit Ninja like a jabillion years ago.**

**Baconrocks99- Internet high five for thinking bacon rocks.**

**LeoliviaAndKick- Lol.**

**JackandKimforever- This made me laugh out loud and your mom is so funny! Same here I'm going to the premiere as well! In your next review say if you're going to put your hair in a braid like Katniss cuz I am! My fav book is probably Catching Fire because that's when the shit got real. Can't wait to see the arena and they better not cut out important bits like they did last time. Also the story line about the mockingjay pin SUCKED! **

**Guest- Interesting.**

**Biancy2712- Instagram's cool but there are some people who annoy me with it though. **

**Guest- That's cool and ha! I fooled you. **

**Swagmasterlol- Imagine having a friend like Grace. Oops.**

**Bigdreamer1597- Lol, how you are all disappointed.**

**Daydreamin In Wonderland- Love your name! Your review made me smile for the rest of my day. **

**Jack's POV**

Aaah, the weekend. When my brother wakes me up in the strangest of ways. Turns out yesterday was Friday, I swear time goes by so quickly and the planet is on meth or something.

"What?" I groaned turning around and smushing my face into the pillow. I'm pretty upset that it was just a dream. I mean I've kissed her but not kissed me. You get me? _No. _Nevermind.

"You have to babysit me."

"Why?" I whined with my voice muffling through my pillow.

"Mom's at work and Dad's in Europe-"

I sat myself up straight away and said, "Since when-"

"Last night." Leo says casually as he looks out the window.

"Right. Let's go eat and oh what time is it?"

"Um. 9." He said checking my phone.

*Midday*

"You cheater!" I shouted at my brother as we were on the X Box.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He innocently said with a pure face.

"I was texting mom and you so started WAY before I was even ready." I complained.

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention." He shrugged off. I just laughed and threw a pillow at him. This quickly spiralled into a pillow fight which left the house in a state of destruction. My brother and I exchanged glances, looked at the mess and back at each other. After a few seconds of silence we simultaneously said, "Meh!"

Leo remembered soccer practise so I dropped him off at his middle school which is HUMOUNGOUSLY huge! We were walking through the gates when I saw Kim with Olivia….on crutches. Before Leo could continue to the fields I dragged him on my way to them.

Kim's face lit up as she saw us, "Hey guys. Liv you didn't tell me Leo went to your school."

Olivia plainly said, "I didn't. We don't have the same classes." She then muttered, "Until some time ago."

I looked at Leo and he just stared back. Leo then asked, "So what's up with the crutches, crippled?"

Olivia scowled at him and growled, "Watch it."

Kim explained, "Basically she broke her legs trying to do a layout on her own." She turned to Olivia and added, "That's what you get for not listening to Steve."

Olivia frowned furiously and stomped on Kim's foot with her crutch. "Oww!" Kim shouted hopping around clinging onto her foot. Leo started to laugh which earned him a whack from Olivia's crutch, he squealed in pain while I stifled my laughter. Olivia glared at me warningly as a result I coughed and managed to keep a straight face.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

Kim replied, "Well Liv i-" She was quickly cut off by Olivia saying, "Is here to pick my friend up from hockey."

Kim just rolled her eyes but Olivia wasn't finished. "After going home Kim was thinking about"

Here Kim's eyes had widened and began to catch on what Olivia was going to say.

"Calling you to see if yo-" Olivia babbled on but Kim's hand covered her mouth. Kim awkwardly smiled as she restrained Olivia from speaking. Kim suddenly retracted her hand in disgust and shouted, "Ew! You _licked _my hand!"

Olivia shook it off and rolled her eyes. "Now I return the question to you."

"Leo's here-" I began but Leo interrupted, "to play soccer."

Olivia groaned with boredness. "Urgh! I can't stand soccer! I like things to be fast paced. Why do you need to pause the _WHOLE _game just because a player did a tackle or whatever he did that was bad? Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"You're just jealous because you can't kick the ball." Leo sneered holding his soccer.

"Well." Olivia smirked evilly, "I managed to kick yours. How much more different can it be?"

Leo stuttered thinking of a comeback and just gave a mocking face. Olivia seemed satisfied and beamed at herself.

After that a brunette girl who was hearing a hockey kit that was pink and blue came running out with a duffel bag and hockey stick clutched in her hand.

"Liv!" She shouted running faster with her ponytail swinging around.

"Bells!" Olivia shouted back excited. The girl who I assume was 'Bells' dropped her stuff and hugged Olivia tightly careful not to knock down her crutches.

"How was hockey?" Olivia asked.

"It was okay apart from Juliette being a total prick." She replied clipping a strand back.

Olivia groaned and said, "One day, I'll slap her."

"You could just hit her 'accidently' with your crutch." She replied nudging Olivia. She looked at Leo and me and asked, "So who's he?"

"That's my sister's friend, Jack." Olivia said, "And you've obviously met the failed attempt of his replication."

Kim stifled a laugh as Leo looked offended.

The girl said, "Well. I'm Islabella. Also known as Bells."

I asked, "Islabella? Surely you mean Isabella?"

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed, "Everyone thinks it's Isabella and that the school made a typo but no it's Islabella! It means beautiful island, which makes sense because I was born in Hawaii. My parents are from Australia though so I don't technically look traditional Hawaiian but I am. I swear!"

"Okay. Just checking." I replied.

Islabella then turned to Leo and asked, "Soccer, right?"

"Yup." He said pointing to his soccer ball. He then mockingly said to Olivia, "At least SHE got it right."

Olivia rolled her eyes and Kim finally said, "Well girls let's go."

They left and climbed into Kim's car and drove off. I dropped off Leo and went to the dojo because I had practice today.

"Yo Jack! My man!" Jerry said as he turned around. It was pretty stupid because Milton flipped him and soon shouted, "Holy Christmas nuts! Rudy! I did it!"

He ran jumping into Rudy's office.

"Advice, Jerry. Don't turn your back to your enemy." I said giving out my hand. Jerry just annoyingly shook his head.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked.

"Probably on a stake out at the food court." We shared a laugh as Jerry joked.

Jerry's phone rang loudly and I said concerned, "Jerry, your phone has been ringing like crazy in the last 2 weeks."

"Really?" He said looking surprised. "I haven't noticed."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Come on, Jerry. No one's phone does that, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just stuff is happening." He said with a high voice but quickly cleared his voice.

"Whatever." I said giving up because chances are that whatever is going on is most likely to be really stupid or just random.

_I think something's up._

You're being ridiculous.

_No, but reasonable. _

Listen! Nothing's wrong. If something was up he'd tell me.

_No he wouldn't. You don't go telling people about your worries do you?_

No. But this **is **Jerry we're talking about.

_Just watch me be right and you get it wrong. _

Shut up! Jerry isn't keeping a secret and let's leave it at that.

_Fine. You're entitled to your __**WRONG **__opinion. _

My conscience is so annoying I know there is nothing wrong!

**Um, Jack you sure about that? Anyway I'm afraid we will have to stop there and I apologise for how short it is! The next chapters shall be pre-written because I'm going on holiday and the series shall resume on Monday 8****th**** July where I shall upload during the holidays on Mondays and Thursdays. Again don't expect another story until the next day in the cycle! **

**Questions of the Chapter: (There are a lot!)**

**Do you think Islabella plays any significant role or do you think she's just a minor person?**

**What do you think of Jack thinking everything is fine?**

**Do you think Jerry is hiding something? If so, why? **

**Anyway I love you all and will see on Monday the 8****th**** of July!**

**Candy Stick Popsicleness,**

**RedQuxxnRed**


	14. The Karate World Tout (TKWT)

**I'm soo sorry I haven't uploaded. I will explain everything after this chappie.**

**Swagmasterlol- I don't know maybe. Who knows?**

**Kiannawalker1999- Awww thanks.**

**Bigdreamer1597- I just love being random**

**JackandKimForever- OMG! Stop making me laugh! It's so hard to concentrate! No lol. But seriously your comments make me laugh soooo much!**

**SnookieB123- Ze update eez hier!**

**KarateGirl77- I see you already have come up with a theory.**

**Tiny Floral Bows- I have two tiny floral bows.**

**Kickinfan321- I love your thoughts and they may or may not be wrong.**

**Guest- I'm horrible at schedules.**

**LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU- I absoloutely adore your pen name, it's so inspirational. **

**Jack's POV**

I continued to spar with the dummy and practising breaking boards. Eddie decided to give nun chunks a try but let's just say they ended up where the sun don't shine. Poor Eddie, he never saw it coming.

_What the hell do you mean he never saw it coming?_

He didn't.

_Can I just say he was trying to do what you did and obviously failed? I mean if you're a yellow belt why the fudge would you attempt a fricking black belt move? _

Don't be hard on him.

_I'm not. Just showing how stupid he was being. _

Whatever.

At that moment Rudy skipped out of his office clutching a file. The guys and I exchanged glances. He sat on the bench and sighed. We still looked at each other with grimaces, he sighed again but even louder. We understood he wanted us to come to him. I groaned silently and sat next to him as did the rest.

"So Rudy, whatcha got there?" Milton asked peering over his shoulder.

"Okay so you all know about the Wasabi Karate Tour?" Rudy beamed looking at us.

"Yeah, why?" Jerry asked getting excited.

"We have been chosen to represent California on the Tour! Only 5 states have been chosen to compete worldwide. We start in the UK, then France, moving onto China, Japan, Australia and finally Brazil in South America before returning back home to Seaford!" Rudy screamed almost yelping.

"Oh my God!" I shouted hugging the guys. I then faced Rudy and asked, "You mean Bobby Wasabi chose **US **out of all 50 states in the USA!"

Rudy sucked his mouth in and said squeakily, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllll."

I looked at him expecting an answer. He replied, "The truth is the New Jersey Bobby Wasabi Dojo all caught like the chickenpox so they couldn't make it. But it doesn't matter because we are going across the globe!" He then added, "We were supposed to go to Congo but they're busy in Canada. But oh well!" He then pranced off with joy back into his office.

He came back as soon as he entered and said, "Before you go I need your parents to sign this slip." Rudy slipped them out the file and handed them out.

"This costs like $500, Rudy." Eddie said.

Rudy quickly said, "Um yeah. We're being sponsored and we have to do well so we can pay them back otherwise we'll get sued and this dojo shall no longer be available for use so don't fail me students!" He sprinted into his office locking the door behind him.

"Well, no pressure guys, right?" Jerry said putting his arms around us.

"No pressure?" Milton asked, "No _pressure_?!" He got louder and finally screeched, "Whaddya mean 'no pressure'? Everyone knows in matches I have a 34.768 recurring chance of succeeding! This is a lot of pressure!"

Eddie and I gaped at Milton from his sudden outburst. Who knew he had so much pent up anger?

_I knew._

Shut up you didn't.

_Did too._

Liar.

_No you're the liar. _

Liar says what!

_What?_

Ha! Boom! Snap! Crackle! I win!

After practise I went to pick up Leo from soccer practise. I changed my status on FaceBook to "_Going on Karate WORLD TOUR!"_

Straight away girls from my school began commenting things along the lines of:

Jackie! No waaaaaaaay! :* (i think that's supposed to be a kiss?)

Congrats, Jack! ;)

Like my profile pic! (What the hell?)

Marry me! (little too forward)

Sadly there wasn't a comment from Kim. I was really looking forward to it. It scared me how fast the girls had replied, every time I refreshed the page the numbers just continued to rise. I smiled to myself rolling my eyes and waited for Leo.

He was talking to some kid with ginger hair and glasses. They seemed to be having an interesting conversation because they couldn't stop laughing out loud. I walked up to them putting my phone back in my pocket.

The ginger kid immediately said, "Woah! You never told me your brother was so tall and looked awesome!"

"What are you talking about Elliot? He is such a loser. I mean he's crushing on a cheerleader that is wayyyy out of his league."

I looked offended and then Elliot began to say, "But Leo aren't you in a similar situation because-"

Leo quickly cut him off by nudging him with his elbow in his stomach. Elliot groaned and Leo grimaced at me sneakily.

"So big brother? Let's go home." He then turned to Elliot who was still in pain, "See ya on Monday, Elliot!"

I caught Leo's eye and eyed him suspiciously but he just looked back with a face of an angel. I don't get it he is so cheeky **(this is actually an English word from the UK) **but he doesn't even resemble the face of an angel and when he pulls that face it's like BAM! Leo has gone and died and been replaced with a doppelganger.

_I don't think so. You're just too soft._

Am not.

_I wasn't the one who cried watching The Lion King. _

Hey! That is a sad story and you know it. Poor Mufasa. He died trying to save his son.

_Don't choke up now! You're on a bus with people don't embarrass us. _

You are so supportive(!)

When arriving home I ran straight up to my messy room and went internet surfing. Leo was either playing with his guinea pig what's his name. I don't know, Thunder, Lightning or something like that. Mom sent me text saying she would be back Monday evening so we should order something because they would arrive quite late. Awesomeness!

I peered in Leo's room and said, "How do you feel about Chinese tonight?"

Leo didn't answer at first but I yelled, "Leo!"

Leo looked startled and said, "Yeah, what?"

"Chinese food tonight?"

"Sure." He said and then sat on his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked then leaning on the door.

"Nothing." He said looking around his room quickly.

"You're hiding something. We both know it." I said.

"Nope." He said innocently.

"That's not gunna work." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm telling you it's nothing!" He began to shout in a worried state. He then threw a pillow in my direction. I dodged it and threw it back at him.

I walked up to him and swiped his phone out of his hands. He didn't even lock it. Leo had a Nokia that looked a bit like a blackberry from far away.

"We'll soon find out what nothing is, won't we Leonard?" I smirked addressing my brother to his full name.

"You know I hate Leonard. And it's Leonardo on my birth certificate!" He angrily said still keeping his eyes locked on his phone.

"That's not what grandma says." I replied, he then knew he had lost for now. I walked out confidently slipping his phone into my back pocket.

**I'm deeply sorry for not uploading in like forever! First off I was at summer camp. It was really fun we did camping, horse riding, competitions and sooooo much more. Then I went to France. Sadly there was not a lot of Internet connection so I basically went to do some other things. But I felt so guilty not uploading. Also they did not have Microsoft Word! WTF? Who doesn't have word? I was in shock. But I'm back. I was supposed to upload this on Sunday but I felt so bad so I've uploaded this earlier. During this time I'm writing loads of chapters because I've started a new year and we get 3-4 pieces of homework everyday and I've lately been dying. There are new gymnastics meets coming up with loads of practices coming up, doing some judo and trying to balance my life of:**

**Getting Good Grades**

**My Social Life**

**Health**

**Sports**

**Fanfiction**

**and finally that is soooooooooooooooooooooooo important to me...**

**SSSSSSSLLLLLLEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!**

**Anyways I'll see you all later. My schedule will return back to Sundays for this series.**

**I forgot to tell you I have new story ideas and I'm thinking about creating a new series because they just come to me like BAM!**

**So Byezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**RedQuxxnRed **

**P.S **

**Have a beautiful, peaceful memorial to all those who died in 9/11. At my school we had a moment of silence dedicated to those who died. So all you Americans out there I send you my best hopes, wishes and prayers.**


End file.
